The Sorcerer and the King
by QueenAly300
Summary: After a spell to put himself to sleep until Arthur's return, Merlin finds himself reborn as Harry Potter. It is time for the Once and Future King and the Greatest Sorcerer in the World to return and rebuild the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Shaky hands opened the strange letter. The first letter that he could remember receiving. He ran his index finger over the seal. It was vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it. He opened the envelope and took out the letter. A white light engulfed Harry Potter and he collapsed on his small cot.

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious. All he knew was, he remembered everything. Merlin Emrys had returned. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the door to his cupboard door was blasted away.

"Boy," Uncle Vernon shouted, waddling over to the cupboard. "What did you do?"

"Hello Uncle," Merlin said cheerfully. "Lovely day isn't it?"

Vernon grabbed his shirt collar and threw him against the wall. "What did you do?" he snarled.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and Vernon went flying against the wall. "You know Uther may have hated magic and been willing to kill sorcerer's but he would never abuse a child, magical or not. I hated Uther for what he did to my kind. But now… now I think I hate you more." Merlin took a deep breath. "This is the last time you will see me. I am going to Hogwarts and I will never return."

Merlin left the house. He could feel the wards shatter as he walked down the road. He wasn't sure what it meant. It was something he would worry about later. Right now, there was only one thing on his mind.

Arthur.

His spell was supposed to keep him asleep until Arthur's return. He looked at his body. This wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to wake up in his adult body, ready to search for his king. What went wrong? Merlin had no idea. Now he was eleven and magically weak. Not only that but he went by the name Harry Potter.

The only thing Merlin knew for sure was that Arthur had returned. The question was where was he? Merlin didn't know but he was determined to figure it out.

Twenty minutes, and some awkward looks, later Merlin found himself in downtown London. He wandered around the streets until he saw a building appear as if from nowhere. Merlin could feel the magic pouring off the building.

The building, the Leaky Cauldron, based on what the sign said, turned out to be a pub. He wandered through the pub. No one paid attention to him as he made his way to the back of the pub, where the magical signature was the strongest.

Merlin touched the brick wall. He could feel magic pouring off of it. His eyes flashed gold and the doorway to Diagon Alley opened.

Diagon Alley was amazing, Merlin decided. There were shops everywhere. He wanted to shop, and explore, but without money there was nothing he could do. There had to be a bank nearby. He wished he could remember where that bank… Gringotts if he remembered right… was located. He had stored things there long ago, before his centuries long slumber.

He continued along the alleyway until he saw the familiar building. Gringotts. It seemed they made Diagon Alley around the bank. Gringotts was exactly how he remembered, although it was a bit bigger.

He walked up to the teller. He was eager to see if Harry Potter had any money. If not, well Merlin Emrys, did. The goblin looked up when he approached. His eyes widened at the sight of him. That answered the question on whether or not he was recognized.

"Mr. Potter," the goblin greeted. Merlin's face fell. They didn't recognize Merlin, they recognized Harry Potter. Merlin frowned. How did they know who Harry Potter was?

"You know who I am?" Merlin questioned.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Even goblins know of your story," the goblin confirmed.

"Right. I would like to speak to the director of Gringotts," Merlin announced.

The goblin's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think you have any right to speak to the director?" he snarled.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the quill flew from the goblins hand. The goblins eyes widened in shock. "You… how? There hasn't been one from the Old Religion since…"

"Since Emrys," Merlin finished. "Yes, I know."

"You are Emrys," the goblin said in awe. "Follow me."

Merlin followed the goblin through the vaguely familiar corridors. This part hadn't changed in the last couple centuries.

"Griphook what is the meaning of this?" the elder goblin said from this throne.

"I apologize Master Goblin, that would be my doing," Merlin said stepping forward.

"Who are you?" the goblin demanded.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and the throne shook. It was a bit dramatic but Arthur always said he was a bit dramatic. "Merlin Emrys," he said with a slight bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Master Goblin. I remember meeting Gring—" Merlin didn't have a chance to finish as a dagger was pressed against his throat.

"How dare you claim to be the great Emrys," the goblin snarled. The dagger pressed deeper into his throat.

"I am claiming nothing," Merlin protested. "My name is Merlin. I was the manservant and friend of King Arthur. I spent centuries waiting for his return. But I got tired of waiting. I did a spell to freeze myself until Arthur's return. Obviously, something went wrong as I was reborn as Harry Potter." Merlin shook his head. "As Arthur would say, I am an idiot."

"Prove it. Prove you are who you say you are," the goblin demanded.

Merlin pushed the dagger away from his throat. "_Cume mec, excalibur_" His eyes flashed gold and Excalibur appeared in Merlin's hands.

"Emrys," the goblin said backing away from Merlin. "My apologies Emrys. I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts and descendant of Gringott himself."

"Well met, Master Ragnok," Merlin said with a bow.

"Come, take a walk with me Emrys," Ragnok instructed. Merlin followed Ragnok out of the room. "I must admit, we thought you were dead."

"Century after century waiting for Arthur's return. I got tired of it all," Merlin said sadly. "My intention was to put myself into a deep sleep. Something went wrong and I am now Harry Potter."

Ragnok tapped his chin. "Perhaps nothing went wrong," he suggested. "Harry Potter is said to be a hero for defeating the Dark Lord at the age of one. There's been speculation of how this was possible. It makes sense if it was you."

Merlin looked thoughtful. "Only a blade forged in dragon's breath can kill me," he said. "Anything else would be ineffective. How was this Dark Lord defeated?"

"According to the reports he was defeated by you. He cast the killing curse at you and it backfired. This makes far more sense than Dumbledore's mother's love excuse."

"Who is Dumbledore?" Merlin asked confused.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Leader of the Light," Ragnok explained. "He is said to be the next Merlin. Those of us that knew of you, know this isn't true."

"Is he Dark?" Merlin asked concerned. The last thing he wanted was another Morgana.

"Dark, no," Ragnok said thoughtfully. "We believe his intentions are good but his methods are questionable. For instance, leaving you with your Aunt and Uncle. Your parent's will forbade this but the will was sealed after their death. There are other things if you wish to discuss them at a later time." Ragnok stopped at a large vault. "Here we are."

The ground shook and a familiar figure flew over to Merlin. "Young warlock," Kilgharrah greeted.

"Kilgharrah," Merlin said with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"I vowed to protect your vault until your return," Kilgharrah told him.

"My spell," Merlin began. "It was meant to make me sleep until Arthur's return." Kilgharrah nodded. "Does that mean…" he couldn't finish.

"Indeed, young warlock. Arthur has returned," Kilgharrah told him. Merlin's face lit up at the thought. Arthur, his best friend and king, was back. "But be warned Merlin, just as you have changed, so has Arthur."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Arthur was reborn as someone else, just as you were," Kilgharrah clarified. "You must figure out who he is."

Merlin nodded. "I can do that." He turned his attention to Ragnok, who was patiently waiting. "I apologize for wasting your time Master Goblin. I ask for one favor, to visit Kilgharrah whenever possible. In exchange I have some items in my vault that may interest you."

The items in questions were goblin made blades. Merlin had kept them for Arthur, for when he returned. But Merlin knew his request was a big one. Sure, he could go to his vault whenever he needed, but to hang around and chat with the dragon charged with protecting several vaults, that was a lot to ask. This is why he offered the goblin blades to Ragnok.

"I know of the items you offer," Ragnok said. "It is unnecessary. You are welcome to visit Kilgharrah anytime Emrys. We goblins are forever in your debt for what you have done for us."

Merlin blushed. He saved Gringott's life a few centuries after Arthur's death. It was one of the last things he did before casting his spell. Gringott had told Merlin about his desire to open a bank for sorcerers to come and go without fear of persecution. Merlin had liked the idea and given Gringott some gold and several items to store in the very first vault created. Ever since that day Merlin had been a welcome guest inside of Gringotts Bank.

"Thank you, Master Goblin," Merlin said with a bow.

Merlin walked up to his vault and muttered the password. The password was a spell from the Old Religion, a spell only he would know. It gave his vault an added bit of protection, not that it was needed.

The vault door swung open revealing mountains and mountains of gold coins. Interest had benefitted him greatly. The gold wasn't what interested him. It was the tome inside. A gift from Gauis when he moved to Camelot.

Merlin glanced around the vault. His eyes locked on the armour in the corner of his vault. Arthur's armour. He had taken it, with Gwen's permission, after Arthur died. "Kilgharrah," Merlin called.

"Yes Young Warlock?" Kilgharrah asked, poking his head into the vault.

"Do you think Arthur is magical?" Merlin asked.

"I cannot say," Kilgharrah said sadly. "Considering the nature of your spell I believe it is entirely possible he does have magic."

"But," Merlin pressed.

"But he is the Once and Future King. His destiny isn't that of a sorcerer," Kilgharrah finished. "So, while it is possible Arthur was blessed with magic, I do not think he has it."

Merlin frowned. "Then how will I find him?"

"That I cannot say," Kilgharrah said moving out of the vault. "Your destinies are intertwined. When the time is right you will find him." Merlin followed Ragnok to the stairs leading them to surface. "Young warlock." Merlin turned around. "I am not a prisoner here. If you have need for me, call and I will come."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you Kilgharrah, for everything you've done for me."

Kilgharrah flew away leaving Merlin alone with Ragnok. "Emrys," Ragnok began. "What is your plan, now that you're back in the wizarding world?"

Merlin tapped his chin. "Well I suppose I should buy some school supplies."

Ragnok chuckled. "Not exactly what I meant," he said.

"I honestly don't know Ragnok," Merlin said. "My goal is to find Arthur. I'm hoping Kilgharrah is wrong and Arthur is magical but Kilgharrah is rarely wrong. That means my quest to find him is going to take even longer." Merlin sighed. After centuries of waiting he was so close, yet he still felt so far away.

"Have faith Emrys," Ragnok said. "The Triple Goddess does not give you more than you can handle. Arthur's return… there's a reason for it."

"You're right Ragnok," Merlin said. "What can you tell me about the Potter vault?"

Ragnok and Merlin climbed into the cart that would take them down to the Potter trust vault. "The Potter's are an old family. Their line can be traced back to Godric Gryffindor."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Godric. I'm related to Godric?" Merlin laughed. He wished Godric was alive to see this.

"Yes, you are," Ragnok confirmed. "The Potter line comes from Godric's eldest son. Now the Potters have considerable wealth, which of course now belongs to you. Unfortunately, all you have access to right now is your trust vault. Once you're fifteen you can claim the family vault. Lucky for you your parents made sure you would be well taken care of."

Merlin nodded in understanding. He didn't feel like a Potter now that he had his memories back but he did appreciate what they had done for him. "How much is in this trust vault?"

"Over 100,000 Galleons at the last audit," Ragnok informed him. "Ten thousand Galleons are added each year on your birthday."

Merlin was at a loss for words. That was a lot of money for someone who grew up with nothing. Food was scarce in his village and there were many nights were his mother would give him her portion so he wouldn't starve.

"How much do you recommend I withdraw?" Merlin asked. He had no idea once how expensive things were in the wizarding world.

"One thousand galleons should suffice," Ragnok said thoughtfully. "Perhaps a bit more if you plan on getting a whole new wardrobe." He eyed Merlin's clothes in disgust.

"Yes. I will be getting new clothes," Merlin confirmed. He didn't want to think about how Arthur would react to these rags. Uther treated servants far better than the Dursley's treated him.

"Good," Ragnok said in approval. "I would recommend 1200 Galleons. That will be more than enough to cover everything you need."

The cart stopped and Ragnok led Merlin to the vault. While the Potter's were an old family Merlin's trust vault was only protected by a key. A key which Merlin did not have. "Oh bugger," Merlin grumbled. "I don't have the key."

Ragnok frowned. "We will have your keys recalled and new ones created. For now, I shall allow you into your vault."

"Thank you," Merlin said with a bow.

Ragnok ran his finger down the center of the vault door. The vault door swung open revealing Merlin's trust vault. Merlin stepped into the vault. Despite being told how much gold was in the vault, Merlin was still surprised to see piles and piles of gold coins.

"Here you are Emrys," Ragnok said handing a small bag to Merlin. "A gift from the bank to you. This bag is enchanted with a featherweight charm, as well as an undetectable expansion charm. You can store as much gold as you want and the bag will never fill, or feel heavy."

"Thank you, my friend," Merlin said. One thing he learned was Goblins never gave anything away.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and stacks of gold coins flew toward Merlin's open back. Merlin didn't bother counting the coins. He knew his spell worked perfected and 1200 Galleons were stacking up in his new bag.

"If you are ever in need of anything Emrys, the Goblin Nation is here to help you," Ragnok told him as they made their way back to the lobby of the bank.

"There is one last thing," Merlin told Ragnok. "I made a promise to my relatives that I would never set foot on their property again. I intend to keep that promise. Unfortunately, I have no idea where to go."

Ragnok nodded in understanding. "The Leaky Cauldron rents rooms. One galleon a night, for five galleons a night you get all of your meals included."

"Thank you Ragnok, for everything you have done."

Merlin made his way through the Diagon Alley. It had been a long time since he had gone to Hogwarts and a lot had changed. Half the items on his list he hadn't needed before. Some of the items, like the wand, were unneeded now. Merlin sighed. No wand would work for him. He learned that centuries ago. His power was too great. That was going to draw a lot of attention to him, attention he didn't want or need.

A small part of Merlin hoped he was weak enough at this young age to use a wand, even if it was just for a year. So, Merlin made his way to the wand shop, Ollivanders, based on the sign on the shop. The name was familiar. Merlin had met a man by the name of Geraint Ollivander back in the day.

Merlin walked into the shop. "Hello," he called when he didn't see anyone.

"I wondered when I would see you here Mr. Potter," a voice said from the back. "I am Garrick Ollivander."

"I'm here for my wand," Merlin told him, not wanting to have a long conversation.

"Yes, of course," Ollivander said. He pulled a wand from the shelf and handed it over to Merlin.

Merlin sighed and hoped Ollivander wasn't attached to this wand. He waved the wand and it exploded in his hand. Ollivanders eyes widened. "Sorry," Merlin said sheepishly. "I didn't know that could happen."

"It's no matter Mr. Potter," Ollivander said dismissing the apology. "Some witches and wizards react strongly to different wands. It's rare but it does happen." Three more wands exploded before Ollivander realized he was wrong. "Curious," he muttered.

"What's curious?" Merlin questioned.

"I fear no wand will suit you," Ollivander said sadly. "This magic hasn't been seen in centuries, since the time of Merlin. It is curious that you possess such a power. The last known sorcerer of the Old Religion was the great Merlin himself."

That wasn't completely true, Merlin knew. There were a few sorcerers throughout the centuries. The last two he knew of were Rowena and a young boy when he attended Hogwarts as an adult. Merlin had tutored Rowena and in turn Rowena tutored the boy.

"So, what do I do?" Merlin asked, feigning concern.

"Have no fear Mr. Potter. Your ability to practice magic will not be hindered by your inability to use a wand," Ollivander reassured him. He tapped his chin. "Perhaps there is something I can do for you. It will take time though."

That caught Merlin's attention. There was nothing that could be done, as far as Merlin was aware. Maybe something had changed. "I'm looking forward to hearing from you Master Ollivander," Merlin said with a bow.

Merlin left the shop and continued his quest to get his supplies. The next stop was Madam Malkin's. Here he got a completely new wardrobe. Before he left the shop, he changed into one of his new outfits. His old clothes were set on fire.

The apothecary was next on the list. He wandered the aisles collecting stirrers, his cauldron, a set of knives, scales and a mortar and pestle. With his tools in the basket he worked on his ingredients. Merlin took more than double of what was required for the school year. He wanted to be able to create potions on his own. He also added some of the rarer ingredients, just in case.

Once he had everything, he needed he quickly paid and moved onto the next shop, and his new favorite, Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore. This was perfect for Merlin. Not only could he collect his school books but he could also catch up on everything that had happened since he cast his spell.

Book after book was added to his basket. The baskets at Flourish and Blotts were like Merlin's money bag. They each had a featherweight charm and an expansion charm to make shopping easier. Merlin added several books on the history of the wizarding world, including _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Hogwarts, A History. _Next, he added a book on Occlumency and Legilimency. Something he had never heard of, or studied, but it sounded interesting. Last he added advanced books for all of his core subjects.

As he was making his way to the counter someone bumped into him. "Sorry," the voice muttered.

The person was vaguely familiar to him. Merlin turned to see the person that bumped into him, however, when he looked there was no one there.


	2. Chapter 2

With his shopping done Merlin headed back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could get a room for the rest of the summer. He had enough gold to pay for a room and meals for the last month of the summer. He planned on at least one more trip to Gringotts before he headed to Hogwarts.

The Leaky Cauldron was almost empty when Merlin returned. He walked straight to the counter where the barkeep was. "I would like to rent a room for the rest of the summer," Merlin said firmly.

The man dropped his rag and looked at Merlin. His eyes flickered up to the scar on his forehead. The man gave no indication of shock, or awe, at the sight of the famous Harry Potter, which Merlin was grateful. He was curious as to who was more famous, Harry Potter or Merlin.

He didn't ask about family. He knew better. If Harry Potter wanted a room it was obviously for a good reason. "One galleon per night," the man told him. "For five galleons you will get all of your meals included." Merlin dropped the gold on the counter and the man handed over the key to room 7. "Meals are served down here in the dining area. Breakfast is between 6 and 9am, lunch 11am-1pm and finally dinner between 5-7pm."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you sir. I appreciate the help."

"My name is Tom, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Tom told him.

Merlin made his way to his room. He opened the door, chuckling to himself. Seven was considered the most powerful number. It was funny that he, Merlin, created of magic, would be given this room.

Merlin locked the door behind him and pulled his bags out. "Edniwe." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and his bags were returned to their normal size.

According to the clock on the wall Merlin had about two hours until dinner started. Merlin used that time to unpack his belongings. This would be his home for the next month. There was no reason not to make himself at home. Once everything was put away Merlin grabbed parchment, a quill and some ink. There was much he needed to do before he started at Hogwarts.

First item on his list was a trip to Muggle London. He wanted some pen and paper as well as muggle clothes. For now, Excalibur was safe inside Gringotts. It would need to be reunited with Arthur when the time was right. Same for the armour Merlin saved.

Merlin pushed the parchment away from him. Tonight he would read and catch up on what he missed in the wizarding world. It was bound to be a lot. Once he was caught up, he could plan his next move.

Merlin tapped his chin. Back in the day Goblins were warriors. He would need to speak to Ragnok in order to see if that was still true. If it was, he would ask Ragnok to train him, and Arthur, to fight. It would help get their bodies back to the way it was before Arthur died.

By the time Merlin finished with his plans it was close to dinner time. Merlin cleaned up his things and hid his papers, in case someone came into his room. It wasn't likely but Merlin was overly cautious. He had grown a lot since his time in Camelot. He hoped he had a chance to show Arthur that.

The Leaky Cauldron was busier than Merlin expected when he got downstairs. It took a minute but Merlin managed to find a secluded table, near the exit to muggle London. He sat there for a minute and waited for a waiter or someone to come by. No one did.

Luckily the wizard at the table next to him took pity on him. "The menu," the man said. "Open it." Merlin did what he was told. "Simply tap what you want with your wand and it will be brought out."

"Thank you," Merlin said. He waited until the man went back to his own meal before turning to the menu. His eyes flashed gold and the items he selected glowed on the menu. Satisfied Merlin sat the menu down and waited.

His butterbeer appeared first. He took a sip, a little nervous about trying something new. It was delicious, he decided. It was sweet but not overly so. It reminded him of a drink the chef in Camelot used to make. For the life of him he couldn't remember her name.

After finishing his first butterbeer he quickly ordered another. A minute later his butterbeer and dinner, fish and chips, appeared. This was the first real meal he had eaten in this life and it was delicious. Years of malnutrition had taken its toll on Merlin's body. Lucky for him he was used to it. His village had been poor and he was a servant. He was never as fit as Arthur had been. This was his chance to change this.

He tapped his chin. He would need to go back to the apothecary and see if they had potions to help with his malnutrition, perhaps his vision too. He nodded to himself. That is what he would do, first thing in the morning.

After a delicious meal Merlin ordered a slice of apple pie for dessert. This was by far the best day of this life. He was enjoying this version of the magical world. He was proud of how wizards had evolved.

Once he was finished, he made his way back to his room.

At six the next morning Merlin was wide awake. He quickly showered and dressed. He grabbed his money bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. This morning he settled on the full English breakfast and milk. The food was just as good as it was last night.

It was after seven by the time Merlin finished with breakfast. He headed back into Diagon Alley and made his way back to the apothecary. To his relief, and surprise, it was open.

Merlin strolled through the aisles. There were various types of premade potions. Some were simple, like changing hair color or eye color. Others were more complicated, like the potion to temporarily increase intelligence.

"Can I help you?" the owner of the apothecary asked. It wasn't every day an eleven-year-old boy came in at seven in the morning.

"I was hoping to find a potion to help with malnutrition and one for my eye sight," Merlin said.

The man frowned. It wasn't everyday he had a request like this. "I have such a potion, in the back of my shop. It's difficult to make, very expensive." Merlin nodded. He expected as much. The man studied the boy, Harry Potter, he knew him to be. He was far too small to be eleven. If anyone needed the potion, it was him. "100 Galleons for both," he said after a moment. Normally the potions cost about 300 Galleons. The man decided to discount it as a thank you for what the Potter's had done.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and one hundred galleons jumped out of his bag and onto the counter. "It's all there," Merlin promised.

The man was surprised to see Merlin using wandless magic. He shouldn't be surprised. He was Harry Potter after all. "I'll grab your potions."

Merlin waited at the counter. It took only a minute for the man return. "Is this a one-time thing? Or will I need more?"

"Just the one. It will take a full twenty-four hours for the potion to work. I suggest you make yourself comfortable during that time. It will be quite painful. You can't take anything else during this process," the man explained. He flicked his wand and another potion appeared. "This is a pain reliever. Take it after. It will help with the aftereffects."

Merlin took the offered vial. "How much?"

The man shook his head. "Consider it a gift Mr. Potter," he said.

Merlin mentally sighed. Of course, he recognized him. "Thank you, sir."

Merlin tucked his vials away, they were all charmed not to break, and left the shop. Today he would finish his errands and tomorrow he would take his potions. He tapped his chin. It may be best to wait to buy his muggle clothes until after the potions. He would grow a few sizes.

Since he wasn't going to muggle London, Merlin decided to go back to the bookstore. There were plenty more books for him to buy. He was happy to see the shop was empty when he arrived.

He spent hours wandering the aisles, reading each and every book title. There were books written about him which made Merlin curious. How much of his history did they get right? Based on the few pages he glanced at, most of it was wrong. Merlin shrugged and added it to his stack. It would be entertaining if nothing else.

A few more books were added to his collection and he quickly paid. When Merlin was certain no one was looking his eyes flashed gold and his purchases were sent back to his room.

His next stop was Gringotts. Not only did he need more money but he also needed to speak to Ragnok. This wouldn't be the last trip to the bank. Perhaps Ragnok could identify Arthur for him. Merlin immediately dismissed that thought. He saved Gringott after Arthur's death and he knew Arthur never met a Goblin while alive. There was no way they could identify the King.

Merlin strolled through the halls of Gringotts Bank much more confident this time around. The customers at the bank paid him no attention. None of them were aware that Harry Potter was walking into the bank. As soon as he got closer to the tellers all of the Goblins stopped what they were doing to stare at Merlin.

The warlock approached the nearest, open teller. "Is Ragnok available?" Merlin questioned. He had a feeling most of the Goblins knew who he was.

"He is Emrys," the Goblin confirmed.

That answered that questioned. "What is your name?"

"Griphook," he answered. "Ragnok is available. Follow me."

Merlin walked through the now open door and followed Griphook to Ragnok's office. "Emrys," Ragnok greeted in surprise. "I was not expecting to see you so soon."

"I apologize if I am interrupting anything," Merlin said. "I was hoping to speak to you."

Ragnok dismissed those around him. "I always have time for you Emrys. Come, join me for tea and biscuits." Ragnok led Merlin to a small conference room. Tea and biscuits were brought in once they were settled in their seats. "What brings you here today?"

"When I met Gringott he informed me he, and his family, were trained warriors," Merlin began. "Is that still true?"

"Yes, it is," Ragnok confirmed.

"Arthur and I will need some training, if you are willing," Merlin stated. "Well Arthur more than me. I doubt he is in the same shape he was when he died."

"I could train you," Ragnok said thoughtfully. "I think it would be best if you talked to Blackroot. He is the Master warrior. In fact, I could speak to him for you. Perhaps we could start next summer, assuming you find Arthur by then."

Merlin nodded. "That would be acceptable."

"I hate to bring it up but, have you found something to help with…" Ragnok gestured toward Merlin's small frame.

"I bought some potions. It should cure most of my physical issues. Unfortunately, I won't grow too tall, or muscular, but it will at least fix the years of malnutrition," Merlin said. Due to years of poor diet in his village he never grew to be as big as Arthur. He didn't mind it. He may be small but he was fast.

"We need to do something about your living arrangements," Ragnok said with a sigh. "You can't live in the Leaky Cauldron every summer. But you won't gain access to the Potter properties until you're fifteen. The muggles are not an option anymore."

Merlin grabbed a biscuit. "That's the least of my concerns. I have a year to figure that out."

Ragnok nodded. "There are plenty of pureblood families that would take you in. I can help you find a suitable option when you're ready." Ragnok leaned forward. "There's also the matter of Voldemort. What do you plan on doing about him?"

"Are we certain he is still alive?" Merlin questioned.

The goblin sipped his tea. "There was no body found that night. Most believe him to be gone but there are a few that don't believe it. Personally, I don't believe Voldemort is truly gone. He did a lot of experiments with magic; magic he had no business using."

"The Old Religion?" Merlin wondered.

"I don't know Emrys," Ragnok said honestly. "Perhaps Kilgharrah can shed some light on that."

"Ragnok, Ragnok, there's been a breach," a goblin yelled running into the conference room.

Ragnok and Merlin jumped up. "Explain," Ragnok demanded.

"Vault 713," the goblin said, after allowing himself to catch his breath. The goblin looked at Merlin hesitantly. When Ragnok didn't pull him from the room to talk, the goblin continued. "The vault door was blasted open with some extremely dark magic. The vault is empty."

Ragnok turned to Merlin. "Emrys this is Bloodroot."

Merlin gave a short bow. "Pleasure to meet you Bloodroot." Bloodroot stared open mouthed at Merlin.

"The vault was emptied shortly after you left Gringotts," Ragnok told Merlin. "But this is concerning. No one has ever broken into a vault before."

"I will do everything in my power to help you," Merlin promised. "First we must speak to Kilgharrah. Perhaps he saw something."

Ragnok nodded. "You have free reign of Gringotts Emrys," Ragnok said. "I will make sure everyone knows that."

Merlin followed Ragnok down to Kilgharrah. The great dragon flew down to him just as Merlin was about to summon him. "Young warlock, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"One of the vaults was broken into yesterday," Merlin told him. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Which vault?" Kilgharrah questioned.

"713," Ragnok informed him.

Kilgharrah shook his large head. "No, I haven't heard anything about it. What was in the vault?"

Ragnok looked between Merlin and Kilgharrah. Normally, he would never tell anyone what the contents of a vault were, not even to Merlin. But the vault was empty and if they wanted to find out who did it then they would need to know. "The sorcerer's stone," he said.

Merlin's eyes widened. "The sorcerer's stone," he repeated. "I've heard of it. Never actually seen it but there were stories about it. I thought it was a legend."

"It is very much real," Kilgharrah said. "Created by an alchemist, Nicolas Flamel. He was born several hundred years after you, yet he is still alive. Immortal as long as he consumes the Elixir of Life."

"I remember hearing about Flamel," Merlin said thoughtfully. "Even met him once, though I doubt he will remember me."

"Be careful young warlock," Kilgharrah warned. "If the sorcerer's stone were to get into the wrong hands, the user would live forever."

"They could still be killed, right?" Merlin questioned. "The sorcerer's stone extends a persons life but it doesn't make them truly immortal."

"Yes, they could," Kilgharrah answered. "I believe anyone desperate enough to use the stone for immortality would also use other methods to stay alive."

"Voldemort," Merlin realized. He turned his attention to Ragnok. "You know more about him than I do. Do you think he could have done something like this?"

"It's possible," Ragnok said slowly. "It's very unlikely he worked alone."

"Let's go see the vault," Merlin suggested.

Ragnok led Merlin to the cart and they rode down to vault 713. "Do you know why the stone was removed?" Merlin questioned.

"No," Ragnok said. "All I know is Dumbledore sent someone to pick up the stone. Normally I would say it was safer to leave the stone here but…"

"It would take extremely dark magic to penetrate these vaults," Merlin said. "No ordinary wizard could accomplish that."

"Do you think someone of the Old Religion did this?" Ragnok asked as they approached the vault.

"Not the Old Religion," Merlin said as he touched the side of the vault. The sides of the vault were scorched like they had been hit with a powerful fire spell. The magic was familiar but he couldn't place it. "I remember a spell that could cause this much damage. It was one of the darkest spells I've ever heard of. It destroyed everything in its path and took extreme strength to control it.

"Fiendfyre," Ragnok realized. He sighed. "There's no protection against it. As you said there are very few that can control it. This was definitely the work of Voldemort. Only he would have the power to control it."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the vault door slowly rebuilt itself. Once it was completed Merlin dropped to the ground. Rebuilding the vault door took more out of him than he expected. "I guess I'm weaker than I thought," Merlin groaned.

"Your body is only eleven years old Emrys," Ragnok reminded him. The goblin helped the boy to his feet. "Give it time and build your strength. We appreciate what you did."

"I will find some way to protect your vaults," Merlin promised. "Unfortunately, it may take some time."

"Don't worry about that," Ragnok said waving away his concern. "This is the first break in Gringotts has ever had. I'm not worried about it happening again. You should be worried about the stone. If I had to guess I would say it's at Hogwarts."

Hogwarts. The first place he felt at home since Camelot. "Why would Dumbledore bring the stone into the castle?" Sure, Hogwarts was safe. Not quite as safe as Gringotts but close. Merlin, himself, had helped the Founders create the castle. He wondered if his room was still there.

"It's rather curious that he had the stone removed on your eleventh birthday," Ragnok said thoughtfully. "You need to get the stone Emrys. It needs to be kept safe."

Merlin nodded. "I know every inch of that castle. I will get the stone and send it back to the Flamel's." Merlin tapped his chin. "Or maybe I should leave it in the castle for a while and let things play out."

Ragnok led Merlin back to his vault. "I hope you know what you're doing Emrys."


	3. Chapter 3

September first.

The day was finally here. Merlin had waited a month to finally get back to Hogwarts. In the month he had accomplished a lot. The damage done to his eyes and body was repaired. He would never make it to six feet tall but he would be reasonably tall.

Merlin searched his room, making sure he remembered to pack everything. It was 6:30am. Merlin planned on eating and then making one last trip to Diagon Alley for heading to the Platform. Merlin nodded in satisfaction. He had everything he needed. His eyes flashed gold and his belongings shrunk down. He pocketed them and made his way downstairs.

Breakfast today was oatmeal, a bowl of fruit and some toast. He ordered orange juice and a glass of milk to go with it. He had tried to order coffee a few weeks earlier but the menu turned red when he tried. Tom had come over and explain he was too young. Once he was fourteen, he could order coffee. Merlin had pouted but ordered tea instead.

"Mr. Potter," Tom greeted.

Merlin looked up from his plate. "Hello Tom," Merlin greeted.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Tom questioned, gesturing to the chair across from Merlin.

"Of course," Merlin said.

"Mr. Potter, normally I stay out of my customers affairs," Tom began. "When people stay here it's usually for two reasons: one, they are just passing through or two, they are hiding. You've been here for a month. That makes me concerned. I know you will be heading to Hogwarts today but I want you to know… if you need to come back, whether it's for holidays or the summer, I will keep your room available. The room is yours, as long as you need it."

Merlin was touched by Tom's thoughtfulness. "Thank you Tom," Merlin said gratefully. "I may take you up on it for next summer."

Tom stood up. "I'll let you finish your meal in peace. If you need anything Mr. Potter, do not hesitate to owl me. You may not have a family but you do have a home." Merlin was at a loss for words. Lucky for him Tom didn't wait for a response. He got up and went back to work. He quickly finished his meal and made his way into Diagon Alley one last time.

There were more people here today than Merlin had seen all summer. Families doing last minute shopping before their children set off to Hogwarts. Merlin ignored the other people and went straight to Gringotts. To his dismay the bank was also busy. One of the goblins spotted him and waved him over.

"Griphook," Merlin greeted with a bow.

"Emrys," Griphook greeted. "Are you here to see Ragnok?"

Merlin nodded. "I wanted to say goodbye to him, and to Kilgharrah, before I headed to Hogwarts."

"You're free to go," Griphook said. "Good luck at Hogwarts Emrys."

Merlin bowed one last time. He made his way to Ragnok's office. "Emrys," the director greeted. "I was wondering if I would see you before you left."

"I would never leave without saying goodbye," Merlin assured him. "I also wanted to say goodbye to Kilgharrah before I left."

Ragnok nodded. "We will miss having you around Emrys. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact us."

"I will. Thank you, my friend."

Merlin made his way down to his vault where Kilgharrah waited. Merlin was about to summon him when the great dragon flew to his side. "Young warlock," Kilgharrah greeted.

"I go to Hogwarts today," Merlin told the dragon. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye Merlin. We will be seeing each other soon," Kilgharrah told him. "If you need me, simply call for me."

"Can you come if I call you?" Merlin questioned.

"I'm not a prisoner," Kilgharrah reminded him. "I protect your vault because I want to. If you call, I will come as is my duty to the last Dragonlord."

Merlin patted his head. "Thank you, Kilgharrah, for everything."

Kilgharrah nodded. "If you find Arthur, bring him to me. I would like to speak to him."

The warlock made one last trip inside his vault. He stared at Arthur's armour. Excalibur was resting next to it, having been sent back after Merlin summoned it. He wanted to take it but knew it wasn't a good idea. It wouldn't be easy to keep that armour hidden. Besides, if Arthur was a student, he wouldn't be able to wear the armour anyway.

Merlin scooped up some gold and dumped it into his pouch. He wanted a good amount of gold on him, just in case.

After one last goodbye to Kilgharrah, Merlin left the bank. It was still too early to head to the train station so Merlin spent some time wandering around Diagon Alley until it was time to go.

By 10:30am Merlin was already at the train station. The problem he was facing was how to find the train. He wandered through the station searching for any sign of the train station. He got lucky a few minutes later when he found a surge of magic in between the barriers to platforms 9 and 10.

He walked over to the space in between the two platforms. He put his hand up and watched it go through the brick wall. He sighed in relief. He had found the entrance. He walked through the brick wall and saw the Hogwarts Express.

Merlin grinned at the sight. He navigated through the crowd of people and got on the train. He found an empty compartment and closed the door. He pulled out his trunk and unshrunk it. He levitated it up to the luggage rack. He then unshrunk his book bag and pulled out his book on Occlumency. Merlin settled into his seat and prepared for the ride to Hogwarts.

It was five minutes before the train was scheduled to leave when Merlin heard a knock on the compartment door. The door slid open revealing a plump, blonde haired boy. "Sorry to bother you. Is it okay if I sit here?" the boy asked nervously. It was as if he expected Merlin to say no.

"Go right ahead," Merlin said.

"I'm Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom." Neville held out his hand to Merlin.

"Harry Potter," Merlin introduced. As soon as their hands touched Neville was thrown into the wall. Merlin's eyes widened. He had never seen anything like this. "Neville, Neville, are you okay?"

Neville groaned and stood up. He rolled his stiff neck. "Merlin, is that you?"

Merlin froze. That voice. He knew that voice. Sure, it was younger but it was still the one he dreamed of hearing for centuries. "Arthur," he breathed.

Neville, or rather Arthur, stood up. "Merlin," he cried.

The two boys embraced. Merlin cried into his shoulder. "I can't believe it's really you. I waited for centuries and finally I got tired of waiting."

"You did a spell," Arthur realized. "Is that why I'm eleven again?"

Merlin nodded. "It wasn't intentional. I cast a spell to freeze myself until you returned. Somehow my soul was reborn in Harry Potter."

"And mine was reborn in Neville Longbottom," Arthur finished. Arthur smacked Merlin on the back of the head. "You're an idiot Merlin."

'Hey," Merlin cried. "It was an accident. Although now when I think about it, I don't know what I expected. You had to be reborn so it makes sense that I would be too."

Arthur sat down across from Merlin. It had been so long since they had seen each other. This time there were no secrets. It felt great. Arthur felt like he was seeing Merlin for the first time. "What happened, after I died?"

Merlin stared at the window. "Gwen was Queen. She ruled Camelot for decades before passing of natural causes. Magic was no longer banned. I became Gwen's trusted advisor. Gaius stayed as Court Physician until his death."

Arthur nodded. He was happy to hear his family was able to live long, happy lives. "So, Gwen didn't remarry?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think she even thought about it. She loved you until her last breath."

"What about Morgana?" Arthur frowned. "I can't remember anything."

"After Mordred wounded you, I took you to the lake of Avalon in a futile attempt to save you," Merlin began. "Morgana arrived and taunted me about you dying. I realized, in that moment, although I felt guilt for what she had become, I couldn't allow her to continue to kill. I grabbed Excalibur and…" Tears fell down Merlin's cheeks.

"You killed her," Arthur finished. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You did what you had to do Merlin. So many lives were lost because of her."

"So, what are we going to do Arthur?" Merlin asked wiping away his tears.

"Do about what?" Arthur asked confused.

"This, us. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter shouldn't know each other. But Arthur Pendragon and Merlin do," Merlin explained. "How do we explain this?"

Arthur shrugged. "Keep it simple. We met on the train, which is technically true, and we became fast friends. The Potters and Longbottoms were friends back in the day. No one will be surprised by that."

"Good," Merlin said relieved.

"What happened to Excalibur and my shield and armour?" Arthur questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"They're in my vault," Merlin assured him.

"Vault, you mean the Potter vault? How did that happen?" Arthur asked surprised.

Merlin shook his head. "Not the Potter vault. My vault. The first vault ever created in Gringotts," Merlin told him.

"You have the first vault in Gringotts," Arthur repeatedly incredulously. He shook his head. "How did… never mind, I shouldn't be surprised."

"I saved the life of Gringott, the goblin that started Gringotts," Merlin said with a laugh. "I also helped him start Gringotts, in exchange for giving me a vault."

"You know I used to hear a lot of stories about Merlin when I was growing up," Arthur said thoughtfully. "That was never mentioned."

"I bought some of those books over the summer. I was surprised what it got right but the majority of it was just wrong," Merlin said.

"Yeah. I was always drawn to stories about Merlin and King Arthur," Arthur said. "Now I know why. But that whole thing about you and Morgana being lovers…"

Merlin shook his head. "Not true. Not even close. Yes, I did have a crush on her when I first got to Camelot but that was it."

"What about Gwen?" Arthur questioned. It was a question he couldn't bring himself to ask before they got married.

"Gwen and I were never more than friends," Merlin assured him. "There was only one person I ever truly loved." Arthur patiently waited for his best friend to continue. "Do you remember Freya?"

"The druid girl that turned into a bastet," Arthur remembered. "You loved her?"

"I did," Merlin confirmed. "When she died, I gave her a Viking funeral. She became the Lady of the Lake. She protected Excalibur."

Merlin and Arthur spent hours talking. They reminisced about their shared past. Merlin filled Arthur in on the various times he had used magic to save Arthur's life. They talked about their current lives. Arthur told Merlin everything, including the fact that his parents in this life, Frank and Alice Longbottom, were currently residing in St. Mungo's after being tortured into insanity. Merlin told Arthur about the Dursley's and how they abused him. They had to pause their conversation as the former king had been extremely angry. When Arthur finally calmed down Merlin told him about the potions, he had taken to fix the damage.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a kind lady asked.

Merlin stared at the trolley full of sweets he had never seen before. Arthur noticed the look of confusion and jumped up. He pulled a handful of coins out. "We'll take two of everything," Arthur declared passing over the money. Merlin helped Arthur carry the snacks over to the seat. "Help yourself Merlin. Best you learn about these sweets now. The savior of the wizarding world not knowing about sweets is tragic."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You would be surprised what I know Arthur."

The two friends ate their snacks in silence. Merlin was thinking about Frank and Alice Longbottom. The healers weren't able to help but he wondered if the Old Religion could do something. Merlin made a mental note to talk to Ragnok and Kilgharrah about it.

The warlock stared at the bottle labeled Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Does this actually mean every flavor?" Merlin asked warily.

Arthur laughed. "Yes Merlin. That's exactly what it means. There's good flavors like cinnamon and banana but there is also grass, dirt and vomit flavors."

"That's disgusting," Merlin said pushing away the box.

Arthur carefully selected a bean. He nibbled the edge of it and relaxed. "Toffee," he exclaimed shoving the bean into his mouth.

A knock on the compartment door caused Merlin to drop sweets onto the floor. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and they piled up onto the seat. The compartment door slid open seconds later.

"Can I stay in here?" a red headed boy asked. "My brothers are being prats."

"No," Arthur immediately responded.

"Ar—Neville," Merlin quickly corrected. Arthur immediately felt bad. It wasn't as if he had anything against the boy. He simply wanted to talk to Merlin in peace. "You're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter," Merlin introduced. He watched as Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "And this is Neville Longbottom."

"Stop staring," Arthur hissed.

"Neville," Merlin scolded.

"Sorry," Ron said blushing. "It's just… I've heard so many stories about you. I'm sorry I shouldn't stare."

Merlin stared at Arthur, daring him to say anything to Ron. He wasn't a fan of fanboys. He dealt with them a lot the first time he went to Hogwarts. But this was also just a boy and him and Arthur were adults. "Nice to meet you Ron," Merlin said offering his hand. "Would you like some Bertie Botts?"

Merlin tossed the box of every flavor beans to Ron, who caught it with ease. "Thanks," Ron said gratefully. "Listen, I'm really sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it," Merlin said waving away the apology. "So, what do house do you think you will get?"

"Gryffindor," Ron responded instantly. "All my family has been in Gryffindor. What about you two?"

Arthur shrugged. He hadn't actually thought about it. "Probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Both my parents were Gryffindor but I've had family in Hufflepuff."

Merlin looked thoughtful. Each time he went to Hogwarts he was able to pick his own house. According to the sorting hat he held characteristics from each house. The Founders themselves had said the same thing. It made it impossible for the hat to pick one house. Where Arthur went, Merlin would follow. If that meant Gryffindor or Hufflepuff then so be it.

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor too," Merlin decided.

"Your parents were in Gryffindor," Ron informed him.

That was information Merlin didn't have. Despite being centuries old it was nice to have some information about the parents that sacrificed themselves for him.

"Do you play chess?" Ron asked when it got too quiet. He pulled out a worn out chess set.

Merlin shook his head while Arthur nodded. "Go on Harry. Play wizards chess," Arthur urged with a grin. He wanted to see Merlin's face when the pieces attacked each other.

Ron set up the tattered set. "It was my uncle's set," Ron explained. "Older chess sets are actually better. You'll see."

Merlin stared at the chessboard. He was fairly certain the King was modeled after his Dragoon persona and the Queen reminded him of Morgana. He studied the knight but it looked nothing like Camelot's knights.

To his surprise, the pieces started talking to him. It seemed they did not trust him. "It's normal," Arthur told him. "Wizards chess typically only trust their owners. That's why most have their own sets. I've heard certain places, like Hogwarts and St. Mungo's, have more neutral pieces, which means they listen to everyone."

"St. Mungo's is the hospital," Ron explained, assuming Merlin knew nothing about it.

Merlin did know about St. Mungo's as it was created before his spell. He even spent some time helping out the patients.

Arthur helped Merlin throughout the game. Merlin was fascinated and horrified by wizard's chess. Even with their skills combined Arthur and Merlin were no match for Ron's skill.

"You're pretty good," Ron commented. He was a little bummed that Merlin was doing so well but at the same time it would be nice to have a challenge.

"I'm a quick learner," Merlin said with a shrug.

"Except with sword fighting," Arthur snorted.

"Sword fighting?" Ron questioned confused. Sword fighting was extremely outdated. He didn't know of anyone that practiced it, except the goblins.

"He's kidding," Merlin said with a glare. "I grew up with muggles. "There's no way I would be able to learn sword fighting."

Ron looked back and forth between Merlin and Arthur. "Do you two know each other?" he asked suspiciously.

"Harry and I met over the summer," Arthur lied, realizing their story about meeting on the train would never work. They were too close for that. His grandmother wouldn't notice if he was lying as he did most of his shopping alone. "We became fast friends. Our parents were friends as well."

Ron seemed to accept that explanation. They cleared the board and played another game. This time with Ron helping Merlin instead of Arthur.

The rest of the ride was spent talking, playing chess and teaching Merlin about the wizarding world. Merlin had learned that the Weasley's were a poor family. Upon hearing that news Merlin and Arthur shared their sweets with Ron. Merlin also learned that the reason Ron knew so much about Harry Potter was because his mother used to tell him bedtime stories. Arthur, of course, thought it was funny.

"We should probably get our robes on," Ron said peering out the window. He was starting to see buildings which meant they were getting close to the platform. The three boys got their robes on.

The train pulled into the station and Merlin followed Ron and Arthur off the train. "My brother, Percy, said we travel by boat," Ron informed them.

"Firs' years," a large man called. "Firs' years over here." The three made their way over to the man. "No more than four ter a boat."

The three climbed into the boat along with an over excitable first year named Hermione Granger. Ron didn't seem to like her too much but Merlin did. She reminded him a bit of himself when he was younger.

Once everyone was situated, the boats began rowing toward the castle. Merlin sighed in relief when they approached the castle. It was good to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

The castle was just as beautiful as Merlin remembered. Nothing had changed in the last few centuries. The same marble floors, same large windows.

They walked into the Great Hall to wait for the sorting. Students at every house table were chatting happily. The only change was there were far more students now than before. It made Merlin happy to see so many new witches and wizards.

Merlin could see kids pointing at him and whispering to their friends. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Maybe it was because they were pointing at Harry Potter, and not the real him.

The sorting hat was the same as well, other than the song. The song was new to him. He wondered where the song came from. Perhaps the Founders. One by one names were called until it got to Arthur.

"Longbottom, Neville," Professor McGonagall, a stern, older woman, called.

Arthur confidently walked over to the stool. He sat down and waited. "_Merlin's beard_," the hat exclaimed in his head.

"Merlin doesn't have a beard," Arthur thought with a frown.

"_Arthur Pendragon_," the hat said, ignoring Arthur's comment. "_The Arthur Pendragon is a wizard_?"

"Yes, yes, my father would be so proud," Arthur said sarcastically. "Everyone is waiting on you."

"_Yes, let's see. Your loyalty to Merlin and your kingdom is admirable. You would do well in Hufflepuff. But your courage and bravery. I haven't seen anything like this since Godric himself_," the hat said. "_Yes, there is only one place for you… _GRYFFINDOR."

Merlin cheered as Arthur made his way to the Gryffindor table. Several more names were called until, "Potter, Harry." More whispers broke out as Merlin made his way to the stool. He sat down and waited.

"_Emrys_," the hat shrieked. Merlin winced. "_I can't say I'm surprised. Where Arthur Pendragon goes, Merlin is sure to follow_."

Merlin chuckled. "Hello Gaius," he greeted. "It's been a while."

Very few people knew that Merlin was the creator of the Sorting Hat. He named it Gaius, after his uncle and mentor. The hat was then a gift to Godric before he left Hogwarts the first time.

"_I'm assuming you want to go to Gryffindor with Arthur_?" the hat questioned.

"Yes, I believe it's time I've gone to Gryffindor," Merlin said. This would be Merlin's first time had been sorted to Gryffindor. He normally preferred to go to Slytherin.

"_Keep an ear out Emrys_," the hat warned. "_Hogwarts is not as safe as it once was_."

Merlin frowned. "Thank you." He looked around the Great Hall. "I believe it's time."

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted.

Merlin jumped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside Arthur. "What took so long?" Arthur whispered.

"We were reminiscing," Merlin whispered back. Arthur stared at him. "I'll explain later when we're alone."

Finally, the sorting ended with Ron Weasley going to Gryffindor. Ron sat across from Arthur and Merlin.  
"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced. He clapped his hands and food piled onto the table.

While he ate, Merlin listened to the conversations around him. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were talking to the first year girls about their blood status. Hermione Granger, the over excitable girl from the boat, was talking to Percy Weasley about classes.

"Why did the hat take so long with you?" Ron asked Merlin curious.

"The hat said I was suited for more than one house," Merlin replied.

"It told me that too," Arthur added.

Merlin studied the professors at the Head Table. "Hey Percy," Merlin called getting the prefects attention. "Who is that?" He nodded toward the man in the turban.

"That's Professor Quirrell," Percy answered. "He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Next to him is Professor Snape, Potions Master."

Professor Snape was staring at him. Merlin got the feeling Professor Snape didn't like him. He wasn't entirely sure why considering he hadn't met the man before.

"Why is he staring at you?" Arthur asked.

"No idea," Merlin said with a shrug.

He wasn't worried about it. He was sure he would figure it out sooner or later. He wondered if he should talk to the Sorting Hat about it. He dismissed the thought. It wasn't like he could go to the Headmaster's office to talk to the hat. Although he was certain he would be allowed in if he tried.

There was something about Quirrell that was vaguely familiar to him. It was something dark and wrong. "Percy what do you know about Professor Quirrell?" Merlin questioned.

"Not a whole lot," Percy answered confused. "He was the Muggle Studies Professor for a while. He left in my third year and just came back this year. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Merlin lied. Arthur could tell Merlin was lying. Looking back, he always knew when Merlin was lying but he never pressed him for information. He wasn't sure why he never confronted Merlin. Maybe he was afraid of what he would find. Considering his reaction when he found out Merlin was a sorcerer; he didn't blame Merlin for lying.

Arthur looked down in shame. His best friend, his brother in all but blood, and he treated him like a common sorcerer. "Ar—Neville, what's wrong?" Merlin asked noticing the change in his friend.

A tear fell down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Harry, for how I reacted when I found out about you," Arthur said. "I didn't mean any of it."

Merlin put his arm around Arthur. "We'll talk about it later," he promised.

The boys ate in silence. Merlin kept an eye out on Professors Snape and Quirrell. He didn't trust Quirrell. Whatever darkness he had within him it was dangerous and pure evil. Merlin wouldn't allow that to remain in this castle, his castle. He helped build this castle. He knew the secrets and he knew the safest places for him, including the room Salazar and Rowena had built for him.

After the feast was over Dumbledore stood and gave his speech. He frowned when Dumbledore mentioned the third-floor corridor. Could the stone be here in the castle? Merlin wasn't too sure but he would find out.

With dinner now done Merlin and Arthur followed Percy and the other first years to Gryffindor Tower. Merlin, of course, knew how to get to the tower but he followed Percy along with the others.

The dorm room was amazing. It was by far the nicest dorm room he had been in. As much as he loved being in Slytherin, Gryffindor Tower was far cozier.

Their luggage was on their beds when they arrived. Merlin's bed was the farthest from the door with Arthur right next to him. Ron was on Arthur's other side followed by Dean and then Seamus. It was as if Hogwarts knew Merlin wanted Arthur close.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur and Merlin's beds were surrounded by a silencing spell. Now Merlin and Arthur could talk freely and no one would overhear them. The downside was they had to be careful or their roommates would get suspicious.

"I put a silencing spell around us," Merlin told Arthur when he was certain their roommates weren't paying attention.

"What happened with the Sorting Hat" Arthur asked again.

"His name is Gaius," Merlin told the former king. "He was surprised to see me again."

"How does it… uh he, happen to have Gaius' name?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"I may have created him for the Founders," Merlin admitted.

"The hat… sorry, Gaius, is part of the Old Religion," Arthur realized. "That does explain a lot. What about Quirrell? What do you have against him?"

"Right now, I have nothing against him," Merlin said carefully. "But I sense something dark about him, something evil."

"What kind of evil?" Arthur pressed.

Merlin dropped his robes and turned to face Arthur. He made sure the others were still focused on their own things. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I intend to find out."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin didn't get a chance to answer. Ron approached them and Merlin quickly dropped the silencing spell. "I'm beat. See you guys in the morning," Ron said.

"Goodnight Ron," Merlin said.

"Night."

Merlin pulled Arthur over to his side. "There's a room in the castle created for me," he whispered in Arthur's ear. "After classes we can try to find it. It will allow us to talk."

"Sure," Arthur agreed.

The next morning Merlin and Arthur made their way to breakfast, bookbags over their shoulders. They had no idea what time their first class was and they didn't want to go back for their things.

The Great Hall was surprisingly busy this early in the morning. Merlin expected most of the kids to still be in bed. He did note it was mostly first years, fifth and seventh years that were up. The first years were too excited to sleep while the older students were focused on exams.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall greeted. "I'm pleased to see at least two of my first years up and ready for the day."

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," Merlin said respectfully.

Professor McGonagall passed each of them with a piece of parchment. "Here are your timetables," she told them. "You are required to spend at least one hour in study hall each day. The other time can be used to do what you want. So long as you are not using it to cause trouble." She gave Merlin a pointed look.

"Yes ma'am," Merlin said respectfully. On the inside he was thrilled. That gave them both about an hour to find his room and discuss Quirrell.

Professor McGonagall left the two first years alone to finish breakfast.

"What are you thinking Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"After Defense Against the Dark Arts we will go to my room," Merlin told him. "We'll claim we were exploring the castle before heading to study hall."

"Good plan," Arthur said with a nod. He grabbed another piece of toast. "You need to eat more Merlin."

Merlin shook his head. "I've eaten enough," he said pushing away his plate.

Ron showed up about thirty minutes before the end of the breakfast. "Hey guys," he greeted. "How long have you been down here?"

"Bout an hour," Merlin answered.

They waited for Ron to eat before heading off to Charms. The closer they got, the more nervous Merlin was. It was only a matter of time before everyone learned he couldn't use a wand. That part didn't bother him as much. What did bother him was that everyone would learn he was a part of the Old Religion. He imagined that wasn't going to go well for some.

"Welcome to Charms," Professor Flitwick squeaked. It took him a while to get through role, especially when he got to Merlin's name. "Today we will start with a simple charm, levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Now, does anyone know the spell?"

Hermione's hand immediately went into the air. "Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione answered when he pointed to her.

"Excellent job Ms. Granger," Professor Flitwick praised. "Each desk has a feather." He flicked his wand and feathers appeared on the desks. "You all know the incantation. Now, practice."

Merlin watched as student after student withdrew their wands. He sighed. "Where's your wand Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

"I don't have one," Merlin whispered back. "Wands and Old Religion don't mix. My power is too great to be contained in a wand."

Arthur wanted to say more but wasn't able as Professor Flitwick chose that moment to approach him. "Is something wrong Mr. Potter?"

"No sir," Merlin answered.

"Where is your wand?"

"I don't have one sir," Merlin said. Several students gasped. "The wands kept exploding." Professor Flitwick's eyes widened in shock. "I can do the spell though," he added quickly. "Arisan." His eyes flashed gold and the feather levitated off the desk.

"Excellent job Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

Merlin spent the rest of the class trying to help Arthur. It took him a good thirty minutes to realize the problem. "Did you go to Ollivanders?"

"No," Arthur admitted. "My grandmother gave me my father's wand."

Merlin shook his head. "That won't work. We need to get you your own wand." He tapped his chin. "I wonder…"

"What?"

"Not here. I'll explain later."

By the time they got to Herbology rumours were already going around the school about how Harry Potter doesn't use a wand. Some assumed he was some super powerful wizard, others thought it was a lie. Merlin didn't care either way. He simply wanted to know how long it would be before he was linked to the Old Religion. Turned out it was much sooner than he thought.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick called as Merlin and Arthur walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Merlin turned around. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yes Professor," Merlin agreed.

Arthur tried to follow them. "Mr. Longbottom there is no reason to be concerned. Mr. Potter will be along in a few minutes."

Arthur looked at Merlin and then at Professor Flitwick. "I'll be fine Neville," Merlin promised.

Merlin followed Professor Flitwick to his office. He wondered if the small professor was a goblin. If so, he had some explaining to do. Neither said a word as they walked. It wasn't until Professor Flitwick shut the door that anything was said. "Tell me Mr. Potter, what do you know about the Old Religion?"

Merlin froze. He hadn't expected anyone to put the pieces together so soon. "Old Religion, what is that?"

Professor Flitwick summoned a pot of tea. "The Old Religion is a very old and very powerful form of magic. It is something you're born with, not something you can learn. The last known practitioner of the Old Religion was the great Merlin himself."

"What does that mean for me Professor?" Merlin questioned. He wasn't sure what the professor was getting at.

"I believe you are one of the practitioners of the Old Religion," Professor Flitwick explained. "It would explain why you can't use a wand."

"What do I do?" Merlin asked.

Professor Flitwick handed him a book. "You may not know that but I'm part goblin." That answered one of Merlin's questions. "Goblins have a long history with the Old Religion. This book has been in my family for generations. Treat it well."

Merlin took the offered book. It was old but well preserved, most likely with goblin magic. He traced the letters. _Understanding the Old Religion. _ He didn't need the book. He knew more about the Old Religion than anyone alive. But he did appreciate the gesture.

"What do you know about Merlin?" Merlin asked, curious to hear the answer.

"Legend says Merlin was born of magic. Most people are born with magic but he… he was created of magic," Professor Flitwick began. "He is known in the wizarding world as the greatest sorcerer to ever live. It is one of the few things light and dark wizards agree on."

It was nice to know they agreed on that. "Thank you for the book Professor," Merlin said. It would be interesting to read.

"You're welcome Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said. "If you have any questions or if you need any help please let me know." Merlin tucked the book into his bag and rushed off to the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Arthur demanded when Merlin sat beside him.

Ron was sitting across from Arthur. He didn't say anything but Merlin suspected Ron was curious too. Merlin piled food onto his plate. "Professor Flitwick mentioned something about the Old Religion and how he thinks that's where my magic comes from. He even gave me a book."

"Old Religion," Ron said thoughtfully. "I've heard of that but not sure where."

Merlin didn't say anything.

"We should head to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Arthur said once they were all done eating. The three grabbed their book bags and made their way to the classroom.

There was definitely something wrong with Professor Quirrell, Merlin realized. They started the class with a brief history of the Dark Arts, which Arthur clamed was torture due to the stuttering. Now they were learning their first spell, Lumos. A spell that worked like a flashlight and lit up the tip of their wand.

Merlin put his hand out and said, "leoht." His eyes flashed gold and a ball of light appeared in his hand.

"M-Mr. P-po-Potter, what i-is this?" Quirrell demanded.

"Magic," Merlin responded. Quirrell was angry. Merlin could feel it. There was no real reason for this professor to be so angry.

"How did you do it?" Quirrell asked angrily.

Merlin wasn't the only one to notice that the stutter disappeared. Arthur was glaring at Quirrell and reaching for the blade no longer attached to his hip. Merlin's eyes locked onto Quirrell's and he felt pressure on his mind.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Quirrell was blasted into the wall. "I don't know what that was, but I won't stand for it," Merlin said firmly. He stood up and stormed out of the classroom, with Arthur right behind him.

Arthur didn't say anything as he followed Merlin out of the classroom. Merlin kept walking up the stairs, avoiding the trick stair with no issues. It wasn't until they got to an abandoned corridor on the fifth floor that Arthur finally spoke up. "Where are we Merlin?"

Merlin didn't say anything. He found the door. "_Open," _Merlin hissed.

"You're a Parselmouth," Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're a Parselmouth," Arthur repeated. "Since when are you a Parselmouth?"

"Always," Merlin answered.

He sighed in relief. His room was exactly like he left it. Organized chaos. The desk was littered with papers. Bookshelves lined all the walls except where the doors out and to his bedroom were. He rummaged around the bookshelves. Finally, he found his target.

When each of the Founders died, they gifted him with their wands and a request to make sure they were passed along to someone worthy. He tapped each other the boxes until he selected the one he wanted.

"Here," Merlin said handing the wand to Arthur. "Test it out."

Arthur took the wand from the box and immediately felt a warmth spread through his body. The hand holding the wand tingled. "Wingardium Leviosa," Arthur said pointing his wand at the stack of papers.

The papers shot off the table and into the air. Merlin sighed. "You had to use my papers to test your wand?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"How… whose wand is this?" Arthur questioned.

"Godric Gryffindor," Merlin answered. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. "You're so much like Godric. I figured his wand would suit you and I was right."

"I have Godric Gryffindor's wand," Arthur said in awe. He tightened his grip on his new wand. "But if someone asks?"

Merlin shrugged. "Tell the truth, you found the wand in the castle. No one needs to know it's Godric's unless they ask."

Arthur nodded. "So, Parseltongue… how did that happen?"

Merlin sat at this desk and shuffled through the mess of papers. Arthur sat across from him. "Salazar thinks I've always had the gift," Merlin answered. "I didn't discover it until I came here. Salazar was speaking Parseltongue and I answered him back. Needless to say, we were both surprised. Salazar and I spent long hours talking. He thinks it's due to my being a Dragon lord. Dragons and serpents are closely related after all."

"Can I read these books?" Arthur asked.

Merlin stared at Arthur. "You want to read a book?" he asked cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I've changed Merlin. Just like you."

"Yeah fill free to read them," Merlin told him. "Just don't take them out of the room. There would be a lot of questions if someone saw you with some of these books."

Arthur grabbed a random book off the shelf. It was a Paseltongue book. He sighed and put it back before grabbing a book on dark magic.

"There's something wrong with Quirrell," Merlin said after a few minutes of silent reading. "I don't know what it is. But something tells me it says to do with Voldemort."

"Voldemort," Arthur repeated. "I had almost forgotten about him."

Merlin leaned back in his chair. "I don't know much about him. But he's nothing compared to Morgana. I do not fear Voldemort and I will kill him when the time comes."

"So, what do we do about Quirrell?" Arthur asked.

"For now, nothing," Merlin said. "My outburst will cause some problems, possibly even detention. No one can know we suspect Quirrell of anything Arthur, especially not Quirrell himself. Not until we know what is up with him."

"Alright Merlin," Arthur agreed. He reached for his sword. "Gah, it feels wrong not having my sword."

"Excalibur is safe," Merlin promised. "The goblins have offered to train us to fight. Well you more than me."

"I know how to fight," Arthur protested.

"Not in that body," Merlin pointed out. "You wouldn't even be able to hold a sword in that body. Once you get your strength up and train then you will have Excalibur back."

Arthur didn't like it but he agreed. It would do him no good to have his sword when he couldn't even use it. "We should go. We have Potions next and from what I've heard we don't want to be late."

Arthur and Merlin were the last two to show up for Potions. Lucky for them they arrived before Professor Snape. They took their seats and pulled out their textbooks along with their potion's kits.

By the time they started brewing their potion Merlin realized Snape hated him. Merlin had no idea why. He never met the man before. He had no reason to hate Merlin. Yet he did.

"What did you do to Snape?" Ron whispered.

Merlin shrugged. "Nothing that I know of," Merlin answered.

Merlin and Arthur sat together while Ron sat with Hermione at the table behind them. They were brewing the boil cure potion. It was considered the easiest potion to create. Merlin wasn't great at potions and by the look of it, neither was Arthur.

"Potter," Snape shouted. "What is this mess?"

Arthur kicked him under the table. "Ow…oh, it's uh, it's the boil cure potion," Merlin answered.

There was something dark coming off the professor. It was just like Quirrell. Only this was concentrated in Snape's arm. The dark magic in his arm was suffocating Merlin. He was no stranger to dark magic, having dealt with Morgana for years. This was different. This was something not even Morgana was stupid enough to dabble in.

Snape was completely unaware of Merlin's inner thoughts. He vanished the potion. "Start over Potter," he hissed.

He walked away. "What's going on Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

"The dark magic coming from Quirrell," Merlin started. "I can feel it in his arm. We need to figure out what this is."

"You could always ask Snape," Arthur suggested.

Merlin shook his head. He added his crushed snake fangs, just as Snape passed by. "How would I explain how I know?" Merlin asked once Snape was gone.

"You could tell him the truth."

Merlin snorted. "Snape hates me Arthur. I don't see him believing me. Besides it's not safe for anyone to know."

"We can't do everything alone Merlin," Arthur pointed out. "We need help. I know you plan on taking out Voldemort." Merlin nodded. "With the goblin connections it's only a matter of time before Professor Flitwick learns the truth."

Merlin sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he said.

Arthur stared at him. "What?"

"It means I'll deal with it when it happens," Merlin explained. "I wonder… do you remember Dragoon?"

Arthur groaned. "That imbecile." He looked at his best friend. "No way. That was you?"

"It was," Merlin confirmed. "It was the only way I could openly practice magic. With some time, I could recreate him and approach Flitwick."

Unknown to the former king and sorcerer, Ron Weasley could hear everything that was being said. He glanced at Hermione Granger but she was too focused on her potion to notice anything around her. Ron wondered if they realized he was nearby. Obviously, not, considering they were still talking.

Ron focused on his potion. He heated it for exactly ten seconds before waving his wand. While he waited for the next step, he thought about what he heard.

Neville had called Harry Merlin and Harry had called Neville Arthur. The only Arthur Ron knew of that was connected to Merlin was Arthur Pendragon, the long dead King of Camelot. Even though he was a Muggle he was still famous in the wizarding world for bringing back magic.

What were the odds that Harry and Neville were talking about the Arthur and Merlin? Ron had no idea but he was sure the odds were low. Even if they were talking about Arthur and Merlin, why were they calling each other that? Ron wanted to ask them but he wasn't sure how they would react if he admitted he overheard them.

Ron shook away the thoughts. For now, he would do nothing. He had just started to make friends. He wasn't about to ruin potential friendships over a possible misunderstanding. No, he would continue to be Harry and Neville's friend. But that wouldn't stop him from paying closer attention to them.

"Can you speed this up?" Arthur hissed at Merlin. This was taking far too long for him.

Merlin shook his head. "Any magic I do will affect the potion. We just have to wait."

Snape walked by him again. He checked the potion. He was unable to find anything wrong with it so he simply glared at him and walked away.

Arthur glared at Snape as he walked away. "What a git," he said through gritted teeth. "He has no right to treat you like shit."

"Let it go Arthur," Merlin cautioned him. "Dragoon will deal with him when the time is right."

"Still, he has no reason to hate you," Arthur grumbled.

Merlin was confident that his potion was correct. He dropped it on Snape's desk. Arthur dropped his own on the table. It was quite as good as Merlin's but still good.

Snape glared at them but didn't say a word. Merlin couldn't wait until Dragoon was back. It seemed most stories of Merlin were based on Dragoon and not him. Snape was going to see the full extent of his power. Hopefully, he would get some answers in the process.

"What do you want to do?" Arthur asked, once they left the dungeon.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. There was a lot he wanted to do. Before Merlin could answer Ravenclaw's ghost, the Grey Lady, floated over to them.

"Emrys," she greeted.

"Helena?" Merlin questioned. She nodded.

"You know her?" Arthur asked surprised.

"She's Rowena's daughter," Merlin explained. "But the last time I saw her she was alive. What happened?"

"An accident with the Baron," she said sadly. She glanced at Arthur. "Can we talk in private Emrys?"

"This is Arthur, Helena. I trust him with my life," Merlin told her.

She turned to Arthur. "Arthur Pendragon, it is an honour," she said with a bow.

"Meet us in my room," Merlin told her. It would look weird if they walked with the ghost. It was better if they met up.

Merlin and Arthur made their way to Merlin's room on the fifth floor. They didn't say a word. They just walked, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

The Grey Lady was waiting when they arrived. "Emrys," she greeted with a bow.

"Are you going to do that every time you see him?" Arthur asked curious.

The ghost shrugged. "Maybe," she answered. "It's good to see you again Emrys. It's been so long. I remember when you left. Mother was so sad. We didn't know what happened to you."

"I had to leave," Merlin said sadly. "Arthur had already been dead for centuries. I left to plan my slumber until his return." He gestured to his eleven-year-old body. "As you can see it didn't go as planned. What happened to you? What did the Baron have to do with your death?"

She sighed and moved closer to him. "My mother was dying. I had run away after stealing my mother's diadem. She sent the Baron to bring me home but I resisted. He grew angry. He murdered me and when he realized what he had done he killed himself."

"I remember the Baron," Merlin said. "I remember he kept pursuing you." Helena nodded. "But you said no. He really killed you?" She nodded again.

"And now you're both ghosts here?" Arthur questioned. "That seems a little messed up."

Helena shrugged. "We avoid each other as much as possible. It's not hard." She shook her head. "That's not why I found you Emrys. There's something going on Emrys. Dumbledore has hidden the Sorcerer's Stone in the castle."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed. "The stone is here? Why?"

"Dumbledore had someone remove it from Gringotts," Helena said. "He believes the Dark Lord will try to come for the stone."

Merlin ran a hand through his messy hair. "Where is the stone?" he questioned.

"Dumbledore had it locked away in his office," Helena answered. "He mentioned moving it somewhere safe."

"The third-floor corridor," Arthur inputted. "Dumbledore said it was off limits. I overheard some of the older students saying that never happened before."

Merlin looked at Helena. "Would you be willing to keep an eye on things for me? And let me know when it gets moved to the third floor?"

"Of course, Emrys," Helena agreed. "You will find most of the ghosts will be willing to help you and keep your secrets. In fact, the castle itself is willing to serve you. You did help create it."

Merlin blushed. "Thank you Helena," he said with a bow. "I appreciate your help. If you find anything out don't hesitate to come find me. But it may be best to wait until I'm alone, or with Arthur, to talk."

"I will," Helena promised. "Good day Emrys, King Arthur." She bowed to the two and disappeared, leaving the two alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_To the guest that commented- No, no more Merlin characters will be reborn as Harry Potter characters. Merlin and Arthur are the only two._

News that Harry Potter didn't need a wand travelled quickly. Before it had simply been rumours. Now it was confirmed. Harry Potter didn't use a wand. It annoyed Merlin to no end while Arthur found it hilarious. Students for all four houses, and all seven years of education, would come up to him and ask him about his magic. Merlin never once mentioned the Old Religion. Only Professor Flitwick was aware of that connection.

Every Gryffindor at some point had come to Merlin and asked to see him do wandless magic. Everyone except Ron. At first Merlin thought nothing of it. It was nice to have one person that wasn't trying to interrogate him. But the more Merlin thought about it the weirder it seemed.

Merlin and Arthur made a plan to watch Ron. They were already watching Quirrell and Snape. What was one more person?

Today was Halloween.

Most of Hogwarts was thrilled. First years heard stories from the older students about the Halloween feats. As Arthur had reminded him, Halloween was also the anniversary of Lily and James Potter's death. The death of his parents weighed heavily on Merlin. It was an unnecessary death. Merlin could only be killed by a blade forged in dragon's breath. The killing curse would do nothing but bounce off of him, like that Halloween night had proved. Which meant Lily and James didn't have to die trying to protect him.

"You're an idiot Merlin," Arthur said when Merlin voiced his concerns. "They were your parents. Of course, they would die for you. Even if they knew you would survive, they would still try to protect you."

Merlin nodded. Of course, Arthur was right.

Merlin walked with Ron and Arthur down to the feast. There were pumpkins everywhere. Some were so large that there was no way magic wasn't involved. The feast was delicious as usual. It was just like the start of term feast except with far more desserts.

"How are you doing?" Ron asked when they were halfway through their second plate of food. Merlin lowered his fork to look at Ron. "With everyone bugging you about the wandless magic," he clarified.

Merlin shrugged. "It's alright. I've gotten used to it." Even in Camelot he was an oddity when it came to magic. Magic came naturally to him. He never had to train. Sure, there were a few spells that took a few tries to get right. Even his enemies had been impressed by his affinity for magic.

"Quirrell stopped glaring at you," Ron pointed out.

"True." Merlin suspected jealousy to be Quirrell's main problem with him. Wandless magic was coveted in the modern wizarding world but most didn't have the ability to use it. Quirrell's anger appeared to be whenever Merlin successfully did a spell without a wand. Thankfully, it had stopped after the second week of classes.

Throughout dinner Merlin could see Helena staring at him. Merlin doubted anyone else had noticed. He subtly nodded when he caught her eye. He would stop and talk to her before returning to the dorm.

"Did you notice Quirrell's not here?" Arthur whispered. "All the other professors are here, but not Quirrell."

Merlin glanced at the Head Table. Arthur was right. Everyone was there, except Quirrell. Merlin had a bad feeling about it.

"That is strange," Merlin agreed. He would ask Helena about it.

He didn't need to ask Helena about it. Not twenty minutes later Quirrell burst into the Great Hall looking panicked. "Troll in the dungeon," he shouted before passing out.

"What a wanker," Arthur said shaking his head in disgust.

Students in the Great Hall began panicking as they realized exactly what Quirrell had said. The only ones that were completely calm were Merlin, Arthur and Ron. Ron was only calm because he saw Merlin was calm. Arthur, on the other hand, looked as if he was hoping for a good fight.

"Silence," Professor Dumbledore shouted. Merlin watched in amusement as no one approached Professor Quirrell. "Perfects, please lead your houses to your dorms."

Everyone scrambled out of the Great Hall. "Arthur," Merlin said grabbing his arm. "The Slytherin common room is in the dungeon."

Merlin glanced at the Head Table but the professors were gone. There was nothing they could do to stop the Slytherins. They were already gone. Merlin sighed. The only thing he could do was get to the troll first and make sure it didn't attack anyone.

Merlin led Arthur toward the dungeon. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Ron was following them. "What are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Following you?" Ron said, though it came out as a question.

"I can see that," Arthur said impatiently. "Why are you—"

He didn't have a chance to finish. A loud grunt was heard. "No time for that Arthur," Merlin said, not thinking about the name. "Troll is no longer in the dungeons."

Merlin, Arthur and Ron watched as a twelve-foot troll approached them. Arthur reached for his sword forgetting it wasn't there. Ron backed away. He trusted Merlin but he had no desire to stand close to the troll. Merlin, however, stepped forward. It was his job to protect Arthur, and now, Ron.

"onslæp," Merlin said. His eyes flashed gold. The troll swayed slightly but remained upright. "onslæp," Merlin commanded. Still the troll remained upright.

Merlin was running out of options. He couldn't summon Kilgharrah. It would take too long for the dragon to arrive.

"What the hell are you trying to do Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm trying to knock it out," Merlin snapped.

"Well obviously it's not working," Arthur snapped back.

Merlin wasn't a fan of killing magical creatures, no matter what they were. Most creatures contributed something to the world. But right now, it was them or the troll. "swilteaþ," Merlin chanted, pouring as much magic into the spell as he could.

Gasps were heard as the troll dropped dead. Merlin, Arthur and Ron turned to find Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore staring at them.

"Oh damn, Merlin muttered.

"Mr. Potter, what part of go to your dorm did you not understand?" Snape questioned. He barely glanced at Ron and Arthur.

"We tried," Ron exclaimed. "The troll appeared and, uh…Me…uh, Harry killed it."

Merlin and Arthur exchanged looks. Ron knew. They needed to deal with this ASAP.

"Are you boys hurt?" Professor Sprout asked concerned. Professor Flitwick looked between the troll and Merlin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

All three shook their heads. "Perhaps the three of you should head back to your dorms," Professor McGonagall suggested. She glared at Snape, daring him to say anything. The three were in her house and she would deal with their punishments. "And detention for all three of you."

Ron groaned but didn't say anything. "Minerva," Professor Dumbledore began.

"No Albus," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "These boys could have been seriously injured. They could have run from the troll instead of confronting it."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Of course, detention for the three of you, to be determined by your head of house. Misters Potter, Weasley and Longbottom, it would be best if you returned to your dormitory. The feast will be finished there."

Merlin, Arthur and Ron made their way up the stairs. Once they got to the fifth floor Ron realized they weren't heading back to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't say anything as he followed the two down the corridor, to a portrait of a snake.

"_Open,_" Merlin hissed.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Ron squeaked in surprised.

They ignored him and Arthur dragged Ron inside. As soon as the portrait shut Arthur pointed his wand at Ron's head. "How long have you known?" Arthur demanded.

"Arthur," Merlin warned.

"Merlin, he knows," Arthur said.

"I am aware of that but you're not cursing a child. Now lower your wand," Merlin said again.

Arthur glared at Merlin but did as he was told. "How long have you known?" Arthur asked once again.

"Since the first potions class," Ron answered honestly. "I wasn't sure if it was true. I mean you kept calling each other Merlin and Arthur. I figured it could have been a prank. But I watched you two and I realized it wasn't a prank, that you two were actually Merlin and Arthur Pendragon." He paused. "Can I ask… how are you two alive?"

"That would be me," Merlin said, sitting at his desk. He gestured for Ron to sit down. "Arthur was dead but he was prophesized to return. I got tired of waiting so I cast a spell on myself I would sleep until his return."

"And you ended up as Harry Potter," Ron finished. "It's kind of fitting that _the _Merlin is Harry Potter. It just makes sense with the whole Boy-Who-Lived bit."

Helena chose that moment to appear. "Em… oh, I didn't realize you had company."

"It's okay Helena. This is Ron Weasley. He knows who we are. "Ron this is…"

"The Grey Lady," Ron interrupted. "My brothers mentioned you."

"Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw," Merlin finished. "What is it Helena?"

Helena looked reluctant to speak in front of Ron. "Dumbledore has moved the stone Emrys," Helena finally said.

"What stone?" Ron asked confused.

"The sorcerer's stone," Merlin said honestly. Arthur stared at this best friend. They were going to have a talk about trusting random people. "It was taken from Gringotts the same day someone attempted to break in and steal it. The stone was brought here to Hogwarts."

"Why would Dumbledore bring the stone here though?" Ron asked confused.

"Well Hogwarts is the safest place, except for Gringotts," Merlin replied. "It's not surprising he hid it here. But to hide it in a corridor and practically announce it to the school…" He shook his head. "There's no point in dwelling on it. Helena, do you know what is protecting the stone? I imagine it's not just sitting in the room."

"The Headmaster has put forth several different enchantments," Helena said. "I do not know what they are. I can find out if that is what you desire Emrys."

Merlin shook his head. "No, not right now Helena. I would like to look around myself first."

"Yes Emrys," Helena said with a bow. "The other house ghosts have requested a meeting when you're able."

Merlin nodded. The Baron he had met before. The other two he didn't remember. "Yes, of course, I will meet with them," he agreed. "Not tonight, we will need to get back to Gryffindor Tower before our absence is noticed."

"Sir Nicolas is watching Professor McGonagall," Helena said. "He will let us know if you need to rush back."

"I will make sure to thank him," Merlin said gratefully. He turned to Ron. "I need to know what you plan on doing with this information."

"Nothing," Ron said quickly. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Look if I wanted to tell someone I would have done it when I figured out who you two are. You two are famous in the wizarding world. You're also well known for being good. You're not evil so I don't see a reason to tell anyone. I can swear a wizard's oath." Ron pulled out his wand to do just that.

Merlin was considering it but Arthur shouted, "No. No," he repeated much calmer. "Wizard's oaths are extremely dangerous. You're too young to even consider it." He turned to Merlin, knowing the warlock was confused. "Wizard's oaths can kill you if broken, or you can lose your magic."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Why would you offer that?" he whispered.

"I want you to know I'm serious about keeping your secrets," Ron said. He was fully aware of what a wizard's oath would do.

"I trust anyone willing to risk their life and magic for our secret," Arthur said finally. Merlin nodded in agreement.

"We don't have much time left," Merlin said checking the time. "But do you have any other questions for us?"

Ron looked thoughtful. "Not right now, but if I do have questions, can I ask you?"

"Only if we are alone, or in here," Merlin replied. "We can't risk anyone else overhearing. Most of the ghosts are responsive to me. Even Peeves will do what I say, though I have yet to exploit that."

Ron nodded. "Thanks, for trusting me," he said. The three left Merlin's room. "What do I call you two?"

"Harry and Neville," Arthur responded automatically. "Unless we are alone, then if you want you can call us by our true names."

The corridors were deserted when the three made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Merlin figured the ghosts had something to do with it. They would protect him, no matter what. Their loyalty was to the castle, and because Merlin helped create the castle, their loyalty was also with him. Especially with Helena because she knew him while she was alive. He also taught her. Helena hadn't possessed magic of the Old Religion like her mother but still Merlin taught her.

The next day was much like any other day. Rumours were spreading about Merlin killing the troll. Merlin claimed accidental magic and Arthur and Ron did their part to make sure others believed it. There were those that didn't believe them but couldn't prove otherwise.

Charms class was slightly more interesting. Now that they had learned the levitation charm they had moved onto the softening charm, _spongify. _The purpose of the spell was to soften a surface by making it rubbery and bouncy. Merlin wasn't sure if he was a fan of this particular spell. Yes, it could be handy, but there were so many other things someone could do instead. Then again, this was an easy spell and some of the others were a lot harder to do.

"Mr. Potter, stay after class please," Professor Flitwick requested when they started cleaning up.

"Yes Professor," Merlin said. He stuffed his book into his bag.

"Do you want me to stay?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, go on to Herbology. I'll meet you there."

"You sure?" Merlin nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

Merlin waited until everyone was gone before approaching Professor Flitwick. "Professor…" he began.

Flitwick spun around; his wand pointed in Merlin's face. "Who are you and what did you do to Harry Potter?"


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin stared at the wand pointed at his face. He was rather calm despite the circumstances. He knew Flitwick was an expert duelist. But it didn't bother him. Magically Merlin was stronger, even with his young age, though Flitwick was more experienced.

"Professor, perhaps it would be best if we talked in your office," Merlin said. It was time for him to make a decision. Professor Flitwick was a goblin, or half-goblin. Now it was time to see if he valued the goblin ways at all.

"You're not going anywhere until you talk," Professor Flitwick said, his wand not moving an inch.

"Professor, I will tell you everything you want to know," Merlin promised. "However, it cannot be here. Plus, if someone were to walk by and see you pointing a wand at me…"

As much as Professor Flitwick didn't want to admit it, Merlin was right. If anyone saw them Professor Flitwick would be in trouble. Not only was Harry a first-year student, but he was also the Boy-Who-Lived. He would be lucky not to be sent to Azkaban.

"Fine," he agreed, lowering his wand slightly. "But one wrong move and I take you to the Headmaster."

Merlin followed Professor Flitwick to his office. They both sat down. Professor Flitwick waited patiently for a minute. When he realized Merlin wasn't going to say anything, he spoke, "Well? Who are you?"

Merlin snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Master Emrys sir," the house elf squeaked. "Can Mipsy be getting you anything?"

Professor Flitwick's eyes widened in shock. He was completely speechless. "Some tea Mipsy and biscuits. Perhaps a calming draught for Professor Flitwick," he added after a glance at his professor.

"Mipsy be getting what Master Emrys asked for," the house elf squeaked. She disappeared leaving the two alone.

"I thought about just telling you," Merlin said as the tea arrived. "Then I thought you wouldn't believe me. After you, you think I did something to Harry Potter." Merlin shook his head as a mountain of biscuits appeared. "I assure you Professor, I am Harry Potter but that's not all I am. I am also…"

"Merlin," Professor Flitwick choked out. "You're Merlin." He grabbed the calming draught that appeared. "How is that possible?"

Merlin sighed. "A mistake on my part. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here."

"That explains so much," Flitwick muttered. "The Old Religion hasn't been seen since the Founders time. Yet you came in with full control."

Merlin shrugged. "Not much I can do about that. I knew since my first time at Hogwarts that I couldn't use a wand. Salazar was not happy when his wand exploded."

"You made Salazar Slytherin's wand explode?" Flitwick choked.

"Yeah, he thought it was weird I didn't use one. Wanted to see me use a wand. Neither one of us suspected what would happen," Merlin said with a shrug.

"Who else knows?" Professor Flitwick questioned. He didn't wait for a response. He tapped his chin. "Of course, Mr. Longbottom…"

"Is Arthur," Merlin finished. He wasn't sure if Professor Flitwick realized it but he did promise to be truthful. "Arthur Pendragon, King Arthur, the Once and Future King, whichever you prefer is fine."

Professor Flitwick rubbed his forehead. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well, you confronted me Professor," Merlin reminded him. He sat his cup of tea down. "You're a Ravenclaw. You wouldn't have believed any of the lies I told you. Besides, it wouldn't take long for you to figure it out with your connections to the goblins."

"You're right," Professor Flitwick said with a nod. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well Arthur and I would appreciate it if you kept our secret," Merlin said slowly. "There is nothing you have to do regarding us. Although, there is something you can do for me, if you're willing." Flitwick straightened up in his seat. "I know the sorcerer's stone is here. I know Dumbledore had it removed and brought to the castle. I also know it's in the third-floor corridor. What I want to know, if you are willing to tell me, is if Dumbledore has something to protect the stone."

"How do you know all that?" Flitwick asked in surprise.

Merlin refilled his tea. "The goblins told me about the attempted robbery. They also told me the stone was removed earlier in the day, while I was at the bank. Helena told me Dumbledore put the stone in that corridor."

"Helena, as in…"

"Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter, also known as the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower," Merlin confirmed. "Yes, most of the ghosts are loyal to me due to their loyalty to the castle. There are some that simply don't care. But the house ghosts, as well as a few others, hell even Peeves will answer to me."

"Why do you want the stone?" Flitwick asked.

Merlin grabbed another biscuit but waited to start eating it. "I don't want the stone," Merlin said firmly. "Voldemort, however, will. The night his spell rebounded, somehow, he survived. I don't know how but he is still alive and he will want the stone and its power. I want to make sure that doesn't happen. Even if that means taking the stone myself."

"What do you plan on doing with the stone?" Professor Flitwick asked curious.

"I know most of Hogwarts secrets," Merlin began. "I'm not arrogant enough to believe I know them all. Many centuries have passed since I was last here. But I know enough to know where to hide the stone."

"The stone is hidden behind a series of traps," Professor Flitwick told him. "Getting into the room is only the beginning. Several of the professors, including myself, helped with these traps. It would be impossible for Voldemort to get the information from all of us."

Merlin sipped his tea. He didn't ask about the traps even though he wanted to. He didn't want Flitwick to be suspicious of his motives. Perhaps there was other ways to get his answers.

"What happens now?" Professor Flitwick questioned.

Merlin grabbed his third biscuit. "That is up to you Professor," Merlin stated. "I will do everything I can to protect these students. Even if I have to go through the professors to go it."

"Okay," Professor Flitwick said.

"Okay," Merlin repeated, not entirely sure what that meant for him.

"I will do what I can to help you," Professor Flitwick told him. "But you need to be honest with me Merlin. I can't help if you hide things from me."

Merlin looked thoughtful. Having a Professor on his side would be a huge benefit. It would give him information that even the ghosts wouldn't have.

"Alright," Merlin agreed. He stood. "I should probably go before Arthur thinks something happened."

"One last question," Professor Flitwick said before Merlin could leave. "Mr. Weasley, does he know?"

"Yes," Merlin said honestly. "He overheard Arthur and I talking. Not my finest moment, I will admit."

"Why not cover it up?" Professor Flitwick asked curious.

"Arthur wanted to," Merlin admitted. "I don't support using magic on a child to cover a mistake we made."

"Still you need to be careful," Professor Flitwick warned. "He is young. His mind isn't protected. The information would be easily obtained if someone went digging."

"Mind reading?" Merlin asked. He was torn between being impressed and horrified.

"Legilimency," Professor Flitwick corrected. "It's similar to mind reading but it's more memories and emotions than thoughts. Occlumency is a way to protect your mind. Legilimency is the ability to read those memories and emotions."

"How does one learn Occlumency?" Merlin asked.

"I can find you some books," Professor Flitwick promised. "Talk to Mr. Longbottom… eh Arthur, most purebloods grow up learning Occlumency. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, will need to learn."

"What about me?"

Professor Flitwick frowned. "It wouldn't hurt for you to learn. Then again your mind may be safe because of the Old Religion. I honestly don't know. I have rudimentary Occlumency shields and no skill in Legilimency to test."

"Is there anyone here that could test it?" Merlin wanted to know.

"No one that should be trusted right now," Professor Flitwick answered. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. "The Headmaster and Professor Snape are the only two that I know of. Perhaps in the future it would be good to tell the Headmaster but telling Severus… it's not a good idea."

Merlin nodded in understanding. Snape hated him and would probably assume he was lying. "Why does Professor Snape hate me?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"It's not you," Professor Flitwick said. "Professor Snape went to school with James Potter, your father. Well James, he was brilliant and popular and a prankster, but he was also a bit of a bully. He and his friends targeted Professor Snape. Most of the time his pranks against Severus, and Slytherins, were cruel."

"So, he's punishing me for what my father did," Merlin said with a sigh. "Does he not realize, or care, that James Potter is dead?"

"I don't know if you've heard it yet but you look extraordinarily like James," Professor Flitwick told him. "I believe that is why he is targeting you."

"I need to go," Merlin said moving toward the door. "Good afternoon Professor."

Merlin left Professor Flitwick's office. "Good luck Merlin," he whispered once the boy was gone.

Herbology was almost over by the time Merlin arrived. Arthur stared at him, waiting for him to tell him what happened. Merlin shook his head and mouthed later to him. Arthur frowned but didn't push it. After Ron found out about them Arthur understood the need to be more secretive. Ron looked between the two but didn't comment. It wasn't his place to say anything.

"Mr. Potter, stay after class please," Professor Sprout called as everyone started to pack up their things.

Arthur glanced at Merlin. "It shouldn't take long if you want to wait outside," Merlin said. Professor Sprout had no reason to suspect him of anything.

Arthur and Ron waited for Merlin outside of the greenhouse while Merlin approached Professor Sprout. "Mr. Potter, this is the second time you've been excessively late to my class," Professor Sprout began. "Do you have an explanation?"

"I apologize Professor," Merlin said, relieved that was all this was about. "I was talking to Professor Flitwick. Due to his goblin heritage, Professor Flitwick had knowledge regarding the Old Religion. He has offered to teach me."

"I will confirm with Professor Flitwick," Professor Sprout said after a moment. "If what you said is true then you have nothing to worry about. If I find out you're lying you will serve two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch, one for lying and one for missing class. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Merlin said respectfully. He wasn't worried. "Is that all?"

Professor Sprout studied the boy in front of her. He seemed unconcerned about her threat of detention which led her to believe Harry was telling the truth.

Merlin walked out to find Arthur and Ron waiting for him. Arthur was pacing impatiently back and forth and Ron stood just outside the door, unsure what to do.

"What was that?" Arthur asked when he saw Merlin.

"Professor Sprout was just wondering where I was. Told her Professor Flitwick wanted to talk. She threatened me with detention if I was lying," Merlin answered with a shrug.

"What did Flitwick want?" Ron asked curious.

Merlin looked around. They were the only ones outside right now. Everyone else was at lunch. "He knows," Merlin told them. Ron's eyes widened in surprise. Arthur groaned. "He confronted me, thinking I kidnapped Harry Potter and took over his life. I told him everything. He didn't seem too surprised."

"Merlin, you have to stop telling people about us," Arthur said exasperated.

"Hey, this one was not my fault," Merlin defended. "It's my connection to the Old Religion. He's part goblin so I'm not surprised he realized something was off. There hasn't been a druid since the time of the Founders. It is strange for one to randomly appear now."

"But did you have to tell him?" Arthur asked with a glare.

"Yes, Arthur I did," Merlin said. "Besides, while having the ghosts on my side is helpful, having a professor on our side is even better. He's the one that told me that the stone is protected by traps placed by the professors."

"Did he tell you what the traps were?" Ron asked. Arthur and Merlin stared at him. They had forgotten he was there. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, you're fine," Merlin assured him. He felt guilty for forgetting about Ron's presence. "No, he didn't tell me what the traps were, mainly because I didn't ask. He may know who I am but that doesn't mean he trusts me."

Arthur rubbed his neck. "So, what do we do now?" he asked as they walked back into the castle.

"Same thing we have been doing," Merlin answered. "I'm going to keep an eye on that corridor. I also promised Professor Flitwick that I would always be honest with him. So, anything we plan, I have to tell him."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot Merlin," he grumbled.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ron said. The three stopped just outside of the Great Hall. "If you two are back… does that mean Morgan Le Fay is back as well?"

"Morgan Le Fay?" Arthur repeated confused.

"I think he means Morgana," Merlin said with a frown. "No Ron. Morgana, or Morgan, she's dead. She died before Arthur. There is no way for her to come back."

"Arthur did," Ron pointed out.

"Arthur was prophesized to return," Merlin said patiently. "Morgana was killed by a blade forged in dragon's breath. She has no hope of returning."

"Good," Ron said, sighing in relief. The thought of the worst witch in history returning was enough to terrify him.

Merlin ignored the stares as they walked into the Great Hall. Merlin locked eyes with Professor Flitwick and nodded at him. They piled food onto their plates. Merlin was still getting used to eating as much as he wanted. Although he had been able to eat his fill since he left the Dursley's, he had spent the first decade of this life being hungry. He wasn't quite used to this freedom.

He listened in on the numerous conversations of his housemates. His eyes darted around the table. They locked on Hermione Granger, the muggleborn, he had met on the trip to Hogwarts. He hadn't talked to her since the night they got to Hogwarts.

He watched as one of the fellow first years, Seamus Finnegan, slapped Hermione's book out of her hand. It fell to the ground. Another first year, Lavender Brown, dumped food on top of the book, effectively ruining it. Those around Hermione laughed as tears filled her eyes.

Merlin gritted his teeth. He hated bullies more than anything. He got up and marched over to Hermione. "What do you want Potter?" Seamus asked, not aware of how angry Merlin was.

Merlin ignored him. He crouched down and picked up Hermione's ruined book. "Feormian," Merlin chanted. His eyes flashed gold and all traces of food disappeared off Hermione's book. It looked brand new, fresh out of the bookstore. The wear and tear from Hermione reading it over and over again was also gone. Merlin handed the book back to Hermione. "Here, good as new."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said gratefully. She carefully stowed the book away.

Merlin turned his attention to Seamus and Lavender. "You think it's funny," he hissed at them. "Your house is supposed to be like your house. You are not supposed to attack your housemates and make them cry. If the Founders were alive, they would be ashamed of you."

Arthur jumped up and put his hand on Merlin's chest. "Harry, stop," Arthur said firmly. "This isn't worth it."

"They…" Merlin couldn't finish it. His eyes flashed gold and Seamus and Lavender were knocked off the bench.

"Harry," Arthur said again. "This isn't you. I know you're upset but don't become her."

Merlin's eyes faded back to green. He locked eyes with Arthur. Arthur was warning him not to become like Morgana. Not to let his anger take over. He had already used magic against these two, who were much younger than him. It wasn't right.

Professor Flitwick noticed the interaction and walked up to the group. "Detention Mr. Potter, my office at 7. While I understand you're upset over your housemates bullying another student that is no excuse to attack them." He turned his attention to Seamus and Lavender. "Detention for the two of you as well. You will report to Mr. Filch at 7. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor," they both muttered looking down at their plates.

"Yes Professor," Merlin said. He wasn't going to argue. He deserved the punishment.

Merlin stormed out of the Great Hall with Arthur and Ron right behind him. Merlin had no desire to stay at the table with his house mates. He had never been more ashamed of Gryffindor House and knew Godric would feel the same.

Merlin kept walking and neither Ron, nor Arthur, tried to stop him. They kept walking until they got to Merin's room. Once inside the room, books flew off the shelf and trinkets exploded.

Ron was nervous being around the angry sorcerer. Arthur, on the other hand, stood still with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you done?" Arthur asked after a while.

Merlin glared at him and then sighed. "Yes." His eyes flashed gold and his room was restored. "I apologize Ron. You shouldn't have seen that."

"It's fine," Ron said with a shrug. "It's nice to see even _the _Merlin can lose his cool." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Can I ask why you reacted so strongly?"

"I spent most of this life being bullied for being different," Merlin admitted. Arthur's eyes narrowed. "My family hates me because of my magic. Oher kids hated me because I was the scrawny, weird kid. Hermione, yes she's a bit of a know-it-all, but with some time and patience she can and will change."

"She's also a muggleborn," Ron pointed out. I mean that doesn't bother me, or most Gryffindors, but there are some that will hate her because of that."

"This whole blood status thing is stupid," Merlin said with the shake of his head. "In Camelot, all that mattered was if you had magic or not. No one cared if your parents were magical."

"True," Arthur said. "Blood status doesn't mean much. Neville Longbottom may be a pureblood but Arthur Pendragon was just a muggle. And Harry Potter is considered a half-blood but Merlin is considered a pureblood, although technically you would be a muggleborn."

Merlin shrugged. "I never understood the obsession with blood status. Blood status doesn't equal magical power." He turned to Arthur. "I want to include her in our study sessions."

Arthur nodded. "We can do that. But our secret…"

"I have no intention of telling her who we are," Merlin assured him. "But she's a nice girl and honestly, I feel bad for her."

"We'll sit with her in the morning," Arthur promised.

Merlin collapsed on his chair. His stomach rumbled. "I wish I hadn't stormed off during dinner." Then it hit him. He snapped his fingers.

"Emrys called for Mipsy," the elf said. Arthur and Ron stared openmouthed at the elf.

"The elves know who you are," Arthur cried in disbelief. "How do you know they won't tell?"

"The elves be keeping Emrys' secret," Mipsy said fiercely. "We be protecting Emrys."

"The elves are bound to the castle, and because I helped create it, they have a sense of loyalty to me," Merlin explained. "However, if the Headmaster were to question them, they would have no choice but to answer." He tapped his chin. "Although it would have to be a pretty specific question for the house elves to tell him anything about me."

Mipsy nodded. "Headmaster Dumbly would be suspecting you're Emrys for us to betray yous," Mipsy said. "What can Mipsy be doing for Emrys?"

The druid had almost forgotten why he had summoned the house elf in the first place. "A platter of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice would be nice."

"Mipsy be getting that for Master Emrys and his friends," Mipsy promised. Mipsy disappeared before anyone could respond.

"Is there any creatures that don't worship you?" Ron asked.

"Dark creatures," Merlin answered. "Dementors for one. Centaurs respect me but they don't worship me. I can control dragons and serpents. Most magical creatures respect me to a degree. There are very few that actually like, or worship me, namely the goblins and house elves."

Ron stared at Merlin. "You can control dragons? Goblins like you?"

Merlin laughed. "I'm what's known as a Dragonlord. I have the ability to speak to and calm dragons. A Dragonlord is the spiritual brother to a dragon. As for the goblins, centuries ago I saved the life of a goblin, Gringott."

"The founder of Gringotts," Ron realized.

"Yes, I saved him and helped him start the bank," Merlin confirmed. "Since then the goblins have felt indebted to me."

"Wicked," Ron said.

They all grabbed a sandwich and silently ate. When the platter was empty, it suddenly refilled itself. The same thing happened with the pitcher of pumpkin juice. It never remained empty for long. After they had eaten their fill, four sandwiches each, the platter disappeared along with the pitcher.

"Before we head back, there's something I wanted to tell you," Ron said. Merlin and Arthur looked up from their books. "It's nothing bad," he quickly assured them. "It's just… my mother invited you to our house for Christmas. I told her you had no desire to spend time with your family. I also mentioned you would probably be with Arthur over the holidays and she wanted you to know you're both welcome at our house."

Merlin was touched by Mrs. Weasley's thoughtfulness. It was true Merlin planned on spending the holiday with Arthur, either at Hogwarts or at Longbottom Manor, but now it seemed they needed to adjust their plans.

"Tell your mother thank you," Merlin said. "And we accept, although we'll probably spend some time with Arthur's grandmother."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, tell her thank you from me too."

"I will," Ron promised.

They cleaned up the room and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Five minutes before the start of his detention, Merlin was standing outside of Professor Flitwick's office. Even though he understood, and accepted his detention, he was still bummed he had to come. He had to admit, this was certainly preferable to detention with Filch or Snape.

At 6:59pm Merlin knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Professor Flitwick. "Come in," he instructed stepping aside to let Merlin into his office.

"Professor," Merlin began. "Before I get to my detention, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I lost control and that should never had happened. I am the adult and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on children. I promise it won't happen again."

"Thank you, Merlin," Professor Flitwick said. "I appreciate your apology and I'm sure your classmates will too." Merlin groaned. "Now, while this will go on your record as a detention, it's not a traditional detention. This simply gives us a chance to talk."

Merlin sat down across from Professor Flitwick. "I wasn't aware there was more to discuss."

"There's always more to discuss," Professor Flitwick said.

"What happened with Professor McGonagall? Why didn't she intervene?" Merlin questioned.

Professor Flitwick sighed. "I honestly don't know. I have yet to talk to her about it. My guess is she was curious to see what happened. I should have intervened much sooner but didn't see a reason to until you knocked them out of their seats."

"Can you let me know her response?" Merlin questioned.

Professor Flitwick was surprised by the question. "Sure," he agreed.

"Any news on Voldemort?" Merlin asked.

"None," Flitwick responded. "The Headmaster is convinced he's here but where we don't know."

Merlin frowned. "Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is here in the castle?" Professor Flitwick nodded. "Is he waiting for Voldemort to make a move on the stone?"

"I believe so," Professor Flitwick said after a minute. "Although he hasn't come out and said it."

Merlin ran a hand through his messy hair. "Then I have no choice. I have to take the stone before Voldemort can."

"You're going to steal the stone?" Professor Flitwick asked in disbelief.

"Not steal, take," Merlin corrected. "I'll give it back to the Flamel's. But I can't let Voldemort get it. Alchemy is highly dangerous even in the hands of someone good."

Flitwick sighed. If anyone found out what he was about to do he would be in so much trouble. "What do you need from me?"

"Nothing yet," Merlin told him, touched by his offer. "But there will be a time when I ask you about the traps. When that time comes, I will need to know what they are."

"Very well," Professor Flitwick hesitated.

"What is it Professor?" Merlin asked, noticing his hesitation.

"I've been meaning to ask… there are so many legends associated with you and Arthur," Flitwick began. "I was curious…"

"What was true," Merlin finished. Professor Flitwick nodded. "Go ahead and ask."

"Okay, legends say you were a court sorcerer," Professor Flitwick said.

"False," Merlin said with the shake of his head. "I was Arthur's manservant up until his death. Uther hated magic. He would never have a court sorcerer."

"You were a servant?" Flitwick asked in surprise.

"I was," Merlin confirmed. "So was Guinevere before she married Arthur."

Flitwick couldn't believe it. The most powerful sorcerer in history, a mere servant, and so what the Queen. "You and Morgana? Arthur and Morgana?"

Merlin groaned. He didn't know where those rumours started but he didn't like them. "No and no. Arthur and Morgana were half-siblings. Uther was Morgana's biological father though she didn't find out until right before his death. As for me and Morgana, no. I did have a crush on her when I first moved to Camelot. She was very beautiful, most men had crushes on her. But it never went beyond that and then she became evil."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "What about Mordred? Legend says he was Arthur's son."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the teapot exploded. "Mordred was not Arthur's son," he hissed. "He was Arthur's murderer."

Professor Flitwick's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry Merlin. I didn't know."

The sorcerer took a deep breath. "I apologize Professor. You didn't know." His eyes flashed gold again and the teapot repaired itself. "Mordred is a sensitive topic. But I promised to be honest. Mordred was a young druid boy. Arthur, Morgana and I saved him from being executed. Kilgharrah warned me not to save him. That he was destined to kill Arthur, but I couldn't let him die. He was just a child." Merlin sighed. "Years later Mordred returned. He saved Arthur and became a knight. But he was corrupted by Morgana and he drove a sword through Arthur's chest. Arthur killed him with Excalibur."

"Excalibur is real?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes it is," Merlin confirmed.

"Does that mean the legend with the sword and the stone is real?" Professor Flitwick wondered.

"Yes," Merlin said slowly. "You see I put the sword in the stone for Arthur. Only Arthur would be able to pull it out. Excalibur was forged for Arthur and only Arthur can use its full power. Well and myself. I did help create it after all. Excalibur is what I used to kill Morgana. A blade forged in dragon's breath."

"Who is Kilgharrah?" Professor Flitwick asked curious.

"A dragon, one of the Old Religion," Merlin answered. Flitwick's eyes widened in surprise. "One of two dragon's left if I remember correctly. These other dragon's, they have hints of the Old Religion in them. I've met a few. My gift as a Dragonlord works on them but not nearly as well as Kilgharrah."

"Dragonlord," Flitwick repeated in disbelief. "You're a Dragonlord?"

"Yeah," Merlin said sheepishly. "Sorry. I told Ron earlier and I'm having a hard time remembering what I've told you and what I've told him."

The apology was unnecessary. Professor Flitwick knew Merlin wasn't intentionally hiding anything from him. Still it was appreciated.

"I thought Dragonlords were a myth," Professor Flitwick admitted.

"So did I," Merlin said. "The gift is inherited, like Parseltongue. The difference is only one can be a Dragonlord. When my father died the ability was passed down to me."

"You should talk to Charlie Weasley," Professor Flitwick said.

"Weasley," Merlin repeated. "I'm assuming he's related to Ron."

"His older brother, second oldest in the family," Professor Flitwick explained. "He's a Dragonologist, at the Romania Dragon Sanctuary."

Merlin nodded in understanding. Any Dragonologist would love to meet a Dragonlord. "I will look into it. Perhaps Ron will introduce us."

"Are you going to tell him about your status as a Dragonlord?" Flitwick asked.

"No," Merlin said. "It will raise too many questions if a Dragonlord were to appear. I'm already being watched closely for being a druid."

"No one suspects you of anything," Flitwick offered. "Professor Snape thinks your connection to the Old Religion is fake, or so he claims. Professor Dumbledore is curious since Lily and James had no connection to druids."

"Is he looking into it?" Merlin asked worried.

"No, not yet at least," Professor Flitwick told him. "I don't see him doing anything unless you act strangely. The Headmaster is a patient man. He will keep an eye on you and wait."

"How good is your potion skills?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"I received an O on my N.E.W.T.s," Flitwick answered. "Why?"

"In Camelot I did an aging spell which allowed me to practice magic freely. I believe its where the myth of me being an old man comes from. Anyway," Merlin continued. "I need that form back but it takes too much magic for my young body to use safely. So, I want to make a potion and make the process easier."

Professor Flitwick had wondered where that rumour started and now he knew. Merlin himself was responsible, even if it was by accident.

"Do you have a recipe for this potion? Any idea where to begin?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "No," he said honestly.

"Well we have an aging potion that you could use," Professor Flitwick told him.

"Is it permanent?" Merlin questioned.

"No. How long it lasts depends on how much you consume," he explained.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't want to worry about the potion wearing off. My spell was permanent until I did the counter."

Professor Flitwick tapped his chin. "I suppose we could work together and figure it out. Unfortunately, your best bet would be Professor Snape."

"No," Merlin said firmly. "He's one of the ones I want to visit."

"Professor Snape?" Flitwick questioned. "Why would you want to visit him?"

"He has this concentration of dark magic in his arm," Merlin explained. "I want to see what that is about."

"Concentration of dark magic," Professor Flitwick repeated. "Which arm do you sense the magic coming from?"

"Left," Merlin answered. "Do you know what this is?"

Professor Flitwick sighed. "It's the dark mark. Professor Snape was a follower of the Dark Lord in the first war. Something caused him to change sides before Voldemort's defeat. The Headmaster trusts him completely. Only the Professors and perhaps some Slytherins know that Snape was a Death Eater."

Merlin paled. "The magic is the mark of the Dark Lord." Professor Flitwick nodded although it wasn't a question. "Quirrell has that same magic coming from his head."

"But that's not possible," Professor Flitwick said shaking his head. "Voldemort only marked his follower's arm."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold but no spell was cast. Professor Flitwick could feel the power coming off the sorcerer. There was the reason he was the greatest sorcerer of all time. "I need that aging potion, the temporary one. I need to talk to Snape now."

"I'll have it sent to you first thing in the morning," Professor Flitwick promised. He felt bad for Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. They had an angry warlock coming for them. Their magic couldn't stand against the magic of the Old Religion. "Be careful Merlin," Flitwick warned. "It won't take long for Severus to connect you to this other sorcerer, even with the aging potion." Merlin frowned. "Two sorcerers with magic of the Old Religion? They may believe that Harry Potter is a druid but they will never believe there are two druids running around."

"So, no magic," Merlin said with a sigh. He shook his head. "That will never work. I'll have to figure something else out."

Professor Flitwick checked the time. "You should get back to your dorm. It's almost curfew."

Merlin stood and stretched. "Goodnight Professor," Merlin said walking toward the door.

Merlin wandered through the halls. There weren't many people still out with it being so close to curfew. It made it nice. No one to stare at him or whisper about him. "Emrys," Helena said floating over to him.

"Helena," he greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"I felt your anger," she said. "Actually all the ghosts felt it."

"There's something going on in this castle," Merlin said. "Something to do with Voldemort. I think Voldemort is here and I think he's somehow connected to Quirrell."

"Do you want me to watch Quirrell?" Helena questioned.

"No," Merlin said shaking his head. "If Voldemort is somehow connected to Quirrell I don't want him getting suspicious. Who knows what he will do if he thinks the ghosts are following him." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm stealing the stone."

Helena wasn't surprised by that. She was more surprised it took him so long to decide to steal it. "What do you need from us Emrys?"

"Right now nothing," Merlin answered. "But when the time comes I may need your help covering for me."

"Of course Emrys, anything you need," Helena promised.

"Let me know if anyone attempts to steal the stone," Merlin continued. "If an attempt is made then I will need to move up my plan. Until then I plan on taking it in a fortnight and I will need the help of the ghosts and the elves to make sure Arthur and I are successful."

"When that times comes we will be ready to serve you Emrys," Helena stated.

The two stood in front of Gryffindor Tower. "Thank you, my Lady," Merlin said with a bow.

Helena glanced at the portrait of the Fat Lady who was doing her best to try and look like she wasn't eavesdropping. "Goodnight," she paused and looked at the Fat Lady once more before turning back to Merlin, "Harry."

Merlin walked over to the Fat Lady. "Balderdash," he said but the portrait didn't open right away.

"What brings you back so late?" she questioned.

Merlin mentally sighed. He had never been a fan of the Fat Lady. She was nice enough but extremely noisy. Whatever answer he told her would be around the castle by morning. "I was in detention," Merlin said honestly. Everyone in the Great Hall the day before already knew he had detention. "Can I go in now?"

The portrait opened and Merlin stepped inside. The common room was empty except for Arthur and Ron. How they managed that Merlin wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

"Me… Harry," Arthur exclaimed. Good, Arthur realized there may still be people listening in. "How did it go?"

"Yeah, did Flitwick make you scrub the floor or did you do lines?" Ron asked.

"None of that actually," Merlin answered. "He wanted to talk. I cleared up some of the myths for him and we talked about Voldemort and the fact that I plan on stealing the sorcerer's stone."

"What?" Ron and Arthur exclaimed.

"You really are an idiot Merlin," Arthur said.

"Hey, hear me out," Merlin insisted. "If Voldemort gets the stone he can come back. I don't know how he survived that night but I do not want him at full power."

Arthur shuddered at the thought. He may have been a former king that stood up to sorcerers and creatures but now he was a teenage boy with minimal magical experience. Voldemort was not someone to mess with.

"What do you want us to do?" Ron questioned without hesitation. He had no intention of confronting Voldemort ever but that didn't mean he wouldn't stand with Merlin in the foreseeable future.

"Nothing," Merlin answered. "I've made plans with Helena and Flitwick. When the time comes, I will confront Voldemort on my own."

"I've made that speech a dozen times Merlin," Arthur said rolling his eyes. "Merlin, you have been by my side for years. I used to call you a coward when in reality you were using magic to help me. I will stand by you, like I should have done in Camelot."

"I don't know what to say," Merlin said slowly. He and Arthur were always a packaged deal. Merlin always supported Arthur when he went on a quest. In turn Arthur was always there to help Merlin, like when his village was attacked.

"For what its worth, I'm on your side too," Ron inputted when neither said anything. "I know I'm not a former king or a great sorcerer but I'll stand by you both, no matter what."

Arthur put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You don't have to be a king or a sorcerer to be great," he told Ron. "One of my best knights started as nothing. He worked his arse off to become great. That can be you. All it takes is hard work and dedication."

Ron nodded. He silently vowed to work his hardest. He would never be a knight but he could still try to make Arthur, and Merlin, proud of him.

"We should head to bed," Merlin said.

The three boys made the short journey to their dorm room. Merlin changed and climbed into his soft bed. Nights like tonight made him happy he wasn't in Camelot, happy he got to sleep in a comfortable bed.

The next morning Merlin was unusually quiet. Merlin was always so talkative. A little too talkative at times in Arthur's opinion. But today wasn't normal.

What Arthur didn't know was that Merlin was plotting. He was going to steal the stone, and he was going to interrogate Snape and Quirrell. The aging potion wasn't ideal. It wore off after a while and there was no antidote to reverse the affects. That meant he could be stuck as Dragoon for hours longer than he wanted, or he could turn back in the middle of the conversation. He had to be very careful and everything had to be planned down the minute or else he would be exposed.

First, he had to test how long a dose of the aging potion would last. Based on that he could estimate how much he needed. It was better if the potion lasted too long. That meant he could simply hide in Flitwick's office until it wore off.

"Eh, Harry," Ron said getting the warlock's attention. Merlin looked up. "That owl's been sitting there for a good five minutes waiting for you."

Merlin frowned at the bird. He didn't recognize the owl. "Sorry," he told the owl. He grabbed the letter and fed the owl a piece of bacon. "Take as much as you want."

While the owl ate his bacon and drank water from his cup, Merlin opened the letter. It was addressed to him but Merlin didn't recognize the writing.

There was no letter. It was simply the aging potion he and Flitwick talked about. He passed it to Ron who passed it to Arthur. Merlin looked to the Head Table where he saw Flitwick watching him. He nodded slightly and Flitwick raised his glass.

"Do you think we can make this?" Ron whispered doubtfully.

Merlin shook his head. He knew they couldn't make it. "He will help us," Merlin said not wanting to use Professor Flitwick's name in case someone was listening.

The three left the Great Hall so they could head to their next class. "We can't make an aging potion, confront them and steal the stone all before the holidays," Arthur told him.

"I know," Merlin said.

"So, what will it be?" Arthur questioned. "Do we focus on stealing the stone, or making this aging potion?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was a tough decision but Merlin chose the stone over the aging potion. His questions could wait. He had to stop Voldemort from taking the stone. Which was why he, Ron and Arthur were standing outside of Professor Flitwick's office for a fake detention.

The door opened but Professor Flitwick wasn't standing there. The boys stepped into the room and found Professor Flitwick sitting behind his desk. "Welcome gentlemen. I assume there is a reason you requested this fake detention."

"It's time Professor," Merlin said. "We need to know what the traps are."

"We," Professor Flitwick repeated. He glanced between the three boys. "All three of you are going?" They nodded. Professor Flitwick shook his head. "I cannot stop you and Arthur but I have to put my foot down with Mr. Weasley. He is a child. This is far too dangerous for him."

"Professor," Ron started to protest. Merlin stopped him.

"Professor, I take protecting this castle and the students inside very seriously and I have for centuries," Merlin began. "Ron wants to help and I see no reason he cannot. I plan on confronting Voldemort alone as I am the only one that is truly immortal. But the traps… there is no reason Ron can't help."

Professor Flitwick sighed. He knew Merlin would take Ron regardless of his wishes. "Professor, I give you my word as the former King of Camelot, that we will not let anything happen to Ron. You're right. He is a child but he can make his own decisions. If he wants to help stop Voldemort, then I'm all for it, because someday he may not have a choice but to fight," Arthur said.

"Very well," Professor Flitwick said. "But promise me you will have an elf remove him if it becomes too dangerous."

"I promise," Merlin said. He pulled out parchment, a quill and some ink. "Now, what are the traps and how do we get past them?"

Professor Flitwick sighed. "The first is the Cerberus, play it music and it will go to sleep. That will get you through the trap door."

"A Cerberus," Merlin repeated, his eyes wide in shock. "Why is there a bloody Cerberus in the castle? Oh, if Helga could see Hogwarts now."

"The Cerberus remains asleep unless someone disturbs him," Professor Flitwick stated, though he did agree with Merlin.

"So, anyone know how to conjure music?" Ron questioned Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin frowned. "I could do it. Shouldn't take too much work. Would help if I had an instrument to enchant."

"I can arrange that," Professor Flitwick said. "Once you get through the trap door you land on Devil's Snare. Devil's Snare—"

"Doesn't like the light," Arthur finished. "A well placed lumos can get through that no problem."

"Arthur will deal with the Devil's Snare," Merlin muttered writing it down. "What's next?"

"Next is my trap," Professor Flitwick continued. "Flying keys, you have to ride a broom and catch the one that opens the door. But beware, once you catch the right key the others attack."

"I can do that," Ron offered. "I spent a lot of time on a broom. You should be able to do it too Merlin. James Potter was a legend on a broom."

"There's a few brooms," Flitwick said. Merlin nodded and jotted that down. "Next is Minerva's trap. A life size chess set. You will replace the pieces."

Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks of dread while Ron grinned. "Chess is my specialty," he told them when he saw them staring. "I should practice while I can but I'm certain I can do it."

Merlin wrote down his name. "We're missing Quirrell, Snape and Dumbledore's traps."

Flitwick sighed. "For Quirrell's you will need to duel an enchanted suit of arms," Professor Flitwick continued. "The suit is charmed to incapacitate, not kill."

"That will be me," Merlin said jotting down his own name.

"I can do it," Arthur insisted. He was the warrior after all.

"You know how to duel?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow at him. "You don't have Excalibur. This is a magic duel. I'm the best choice."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest but didn't argue. "Snape has a logic puzzle," Flitwick continued. "Flames will block your path forward and back. There are several potions, some poison, some are mead, one will take you forward and one back."

"I'll do it," Merlin said immediately. "Poison won't kill me. So, if I make a mistake it won't matter. I wonder…" Merlin snapped his fingers and Mipsy appeared. Merlin wondered if she was designated to attend to him. "Mipsy, the traps protecting the sorcerer's stone, can you get into those rooms?"

"Yes Master Emrys," Mipsy answered. "All house elves be able to get in there."

"Good. In two days I will call for you. I want you to take Arthur and Ron and bring them straight back here. Do you understand?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes Master Emrys. I is understanding," Mipsy said.

"Good. Thank you Mispy." Mipsy nodded and disappeared. "Alright, so I will continue forward to what I'm assuming is the last trap… which is…?"

Professor Flitwick frowned. "I honestly have no idea," he admitted. "I didn't realize it until now. All the Headmaster said was that it would be impossible for Voldemort to get the stone."

Merlin nodded. "In the end that's all that matters. It may take me some time to figure it out though. I figure if we all get detentions set for just after dinner. That will give us about three hours until curfew. So, we will have about three and a half hours to get the stone and get back here."

Professor Flitwick winced. It was doable for a full grown witch or wizard. But for three children? Even if one was the legendary Merlin, Flitwick wasn't so sure. "It will be close," he said slowly.

"It will," Merlin agreed. He stared at the list. "I'll have Mipsy leave a piano or something in the room with the Cerberus. I believe the chess set, the logic puzzle, and possibly the duel are going to take the longest, perhaps even Dumbledore's task. Which means we need to get through the others as quickly as possible."

"The others should only take a minute or so each," Arthur inputted, glancing at the parchment. "Catching the key may take a little long but the Devil's Snare and trapdoor will be quick."

"I don't like this," Merlin said with a sigh. "There's too many variables."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "At least you're not alone this time," he offered.

"Alright Arthur, pull out your wand," Professor Flitwick said. Arthur was confused but did what the professor said. "The spell is lumos. Practice it. You need to be quick but you also need the spell to be powerful enough to combat the Devil's Snare. So, practice."

The night had finally come. It was time to steal the stone. So far, their plan was working perfectly. Merlin, Ron and Arthur had refused to do the work in Flitwick's class and were given detentions. Right now, the trio was on their way to Professor Flitwick's office. From there a house elf would take them to the third floor corridor. Then the fun would really begin.

The door opened before any of them had a chance to knock. "Come in," Professor Flitwick instructed.

The three stepped inside. "I can't thank you enough Professor," Merlin said gratefully.

"Are you three prepared for this?" Professor Flitwick asked unsure.

"We are," Merlin confirmed. Well him and Arthur were. He wasn't too sure about Ron. The boy hadn't said anything but Merlin could see he was nervous. The thought of confronting the Dark Lord was almost too much for him to handle. But Ron was determined to go through with it. He was a true Gryffindor.

"Very well," Professor Flitwick said. "I will be here. Send for me if anything goes wrong."

Merlin snapped his fingers and Mispy the house elf appeared. "It's time," Merlin told the elf. "Take us to the third floor corridor."

Mipsy took the boy's hands and popped them over to the third floor corridor, right in the room with the angry Cerberus. Luckily, Merlin was prepared. "beadulác," Merlin cast. His eyes flashed gold and the harp started playing. Within seconds the Cerberus was asleep. His multiple heads just missed the trap door. "Help me open it," Merlin called to them.

Arthur rushed over to help. Magic was forgotten in their scramble. Ron came over and helped. With some effort the three of them opened the trap door.

"Remember, next is the Devil's Snare," Merlin said quickly. "Arthur, are you ready?"

Arthur pulled out his wand. "Ready," he said with a determined look on his face.

"On the count of three," Merlin said. "One…two…three."

The three jumped down the trap door and into the Devil's Snare. Arthur had his wand out and was ready. "Lumos," he shouted. Arthur's wand lit up, blinding the three temporarily. The Devil's Snare shrank back from the light allowing them to get by.

"Next is the key's," Ron grunted, pulling himself off the hard ground.

They walked into the next room. Merlin groaned. There was about a hundred key floating above them. Merlin stared at the keys. They didn't have time to fly around and look for the right one. His eyes flashed gold and a key flew to his open hand.

"This is it," Merlin stated.

Ron and Arthur stared openmouthed at Merlin. "Really, you couldn't have told us about that when we were planning?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin shrugged. "I didn't realize it would be so frustrating to find a key. Let's go. We have the chess set next."

It was a good thing Ron was with them. Merlin was hopeless at chess and Arthur wasn't much better. Without Ron they would be stuck. It took only thirty minutes for Ron to get them across the board.

"Great job Ron," Arthur said clapping Ron on the back.

They moved onto the next room which was Quirrell's challenge. Ron and Arthur stayed by the door while Merlin dueled the suit of armour. It moved surprisingly fast for a suit of armour. "cyrf," Merlin cast. The head of suit of removed and dropped to the ground.

"Wicked," Ron exclaimed. Seeing Merlin duel was something he would never forget. He was proud to say he was one of two people at Hogwarts that had seen it.

They went through the second to last door where Snape's logic puzzle was. Merlin turned to Arthur and Ron. "It's time for you two to head back to Professor Flitwick."

"Merlin," Arthur started. He didn't like this. He was the fighter. It was his job to do these types of things, not Merlin's.

"Arthur," Merlin said. "This is my destiny, not yours. I have to do this."

Arthur stared into the green eyes of his best friend. They were so different from before yet they were strangely the same. The same eyes that felt haunted by every decision he made. Arthur and Merlin may only be eleven right now but both felt so much older.

"Okay," Arthur said with a nod. "I know I'm not the same. I'm not the knight I once was. But if you need me, call. I will come, no matter what."

Merlin hugged Arthur. "Thank you Arthur." He turned to Ron. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you Ron. Watch Arthur for me?"

"Of course Merlin," Ron said shaking Merlin's hand. "Be careful. I would hate to explain to Flitwick that you died."

Merlin laughed. "I'll be careful," he promised. He snapped his fingers and Mipsy the elf appeared. "It's time." Mipsy grabbed Ron and Arthur's hands and disappeared. Merlin took a deep breath. "Alright Merlin, you can do this. If not, drink them all. What's a little poison to an immortal warlock?"

Merlin grabbed the parchment. "Seven potions," Merlin muttered. "Three poison, two wine, one forward and one back. Well I don't need the one to get back. That leaves six."

The warlock muttered to himself. Every once in a while, he would pick up a potion and toss it aside. After a lot of effort, he was down to two choices. One to take him forward and one to take him back. He considered taking them both but worried they would cancel each other out.

Merlin stared at the riddle for several more minutes. He had two choices. If he chose wrong it may prevent him from moving forward.

After ten more minutes, though Merlin wouldn't admit it, Merlin finally figured it out. He grabbed the bottle and walked over to the flames. It was a good thing Arthur and Ron weren't here. There was barely enough potion for one person, let alone three.

Merlin downed the bottle, tossed it aside and stepped through the fire. When he reappeared, he was in another chamber with nothing but a giant mirror in the center of the room.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," Merlin read. "The mirror of erased. What is it doing here?"

He had heard of the mirror, of course. It was created by druids centuries ago. If the stone was in the mirror there would be no way for Merlin to get it, unless he figured out the trick.

Merlin sighed. This was ridiculous. All he wanted was to get the stone before Voldemort could. He didn't want to use it. He didn't need it! He was already immortal. He glanced at the mirror. He had avoided it as he was afraid to see what his heart's desire was.

To his surprise, he saw himself, exactly the way he was. His mirror self reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood red stone. Merlin recognized it as the sorcerer's stone. His mirror self placed the stone back into his pocket. Merlin felt something heavy in his pocket. He reached in and found the stone. Somehow, someway, he had gotten the sorcerer's stone.

Merlin grinned. "Mipsy," he called. The house elf appeared. "Take me back to Professor Flitwick's office." Mipsy grabbed Merlin's hand and they disappeared.

"Thank Merlin," Ron exclaimed when Merlin appeared. His face turned red when he realized what he said. "Eh, you know what I mean."

"Did you get it?" Professor Flitwick questioned.

Merlin withdrew the stone from his pocket. "I have to admit, Dumbledore's trap was brilliant. He hid it in the mirror or erased and only someone who didn't want to use the stone could get it."

"Which means Voldemort could stare at that mirror all day and he would never get the stone," Arthur said. "That is rather brilliant."

"How long do you think it will take before Dumbledore realizes the stone is gone?" Ron asked.

Professor Flitwick shook his head. "It's hard to say. If his trap was as good as you say then he wouldn't expect anyone to get ahold of the stone."

"Which means he'll never notice it's gone," Arthur finished. "Which means Voldemort won't realize it until he tries to steal it."

"That can be really good or really bad," Ron said. The others stared at him. "What do you think is going to happen when Voldemort realizes someone got to the stone first? We don't even know where the guy is."

"Ron's right," Merlin sighed. "We don't know where Voldemort is. It will make it that much harder to protect the students when he finds out the stone is missing."

"What are you doing with the stone now that you have it?" Professor Flitwick questioned.

"For now, it will sit in my trunk," Merlin told him. "Only druids can get into my trunk so it will be safe for now. Once I'm able I'll take it to Gringotts and put it into my vault. Kilgharrah will protect it. Then, after the year is over, I will send it back to the Flamels."

Ron frowned. "Why after the school year is over? Why not give it back now?"

"I don't want word to get out that the Flamels have their stone back," Merlin answered. "I imagine they have enough elixir to get through this year, otherwise they never would have given it to Dumbledore in the first place."

Flitwick nodded in understanding. "That's smart. It's best to keep the stone close by until we know it's safe."

Merlin spotted Mipsy rocking back and forth, waiting for her next command. "Mipsy," Merlin called, mentally kicking himself for forgetting about the elf. "Do you mind getting some sandwiches and juice?" He turned to the others. "I don't know about you but those traps made me hungry."

The elf disappeared. "Well, I'm always hungry," Ron said.

Mipsy reappeared a minute later with a platter of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. "Does Master Emrys need anything else?"

"No Mipsy. Go rest. I appreciate everything you did for us," Merlin told her. Mipsy nodded and left the office.

Professor Flitwick checked the time. "You three better eat quick. There's only thirty minutes till curfew."

The three boys quickly grabbed their sandwiches and began shoving them into their mouths. Professor Flitwick shook his head. He had the great Merlin and King Arthur in his office yet they acted like children. At the start of the year Flitwick would never have imagined to be in this position. He put Merlin and Arthur above everything, including his job. He just hoped he would have a chance to explain to Dumbledore.

A knock at the door pulled Flitwick from his thoughts. He frowned. Who could that possibly be? It couldn't possibly be a student. It was almost curfew. The staff knew he had the three in detention tonight.

Professor Flitwick flicked his wand and the sandwiches and juice disappeared. He flicked his wand once more and parchment, quill and ink appeared in front of the boys. "Start writing while I figure out who this is," he instructed.

The boys nodded and got to work. Professor Flitwick opened the door and found Fred and George Weasley standing in front of him. "Misters Weasley's, what are you doing here so close to curfew?"

"We know our brother, Harry and Neville are here," Fred said. "We need to talk to them about something. Maybe even you." George nodded beside Fred.

"Come in," Professor Flitwick said, stepping aside to allow the Weasley twins inside his office.

"Fred, George," Ron said confused. "What are you two doing here?"

Professor Flitwick flicked his wand and the parchment, ink and quills disappeared. Fred and George turned to their professor. "We have this parchment that shows us the castle," George said slowly. "It shows everyone inside the castle. We've noticed something strange since the start of the term. At first, we thought nothing of it. But now we're not so sure. Tonight, we went to investigate."

Merlin frowned. "What did you see?" he questioned.

Fred and George looked uncomfortable. "Your dorm room. There's been six of you living in there."

Arthur shook his head. "No, there's five of us: Me, Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus."

It was the twins turn to disagree. "No, there's six. Someone named Peter Pettigrew has been in your dorm and we think it's Ron's rat."


	10. Chapter 10

"Who is Peter Pettigrew?" Merlin asked looking back and forth between the twins, Flitwick, Arthur and Ron. They all knew the name but he didn't.

Professor Flitwick coughed. "Peter Pettigrew was a friend of your father's when he was in school," Professor Flitwick said honestly. If he had been anyone else Flitwick wasn't sure if he would be honest. "He was murdered by Sirius Black, the man who betrayed your parents." He turned to the twins. "May I see this map?"

Fred and George exchanged looks. It looked like they were silently having a conversation. Finally, George pulled the map from his robes. He laid it out on Flitwick's desk. Fred tapped the map with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Flitwick watched in amazement as words appeared. The entire castle was on the parchment in front of them. The names of every student and staff member was on the map.

Merlin was impressed. He scanned the map until he found Flitwick's office. He was relieved to see the names Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were on the map instead of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon.

"Here," Fred said tapping the spot where the first year Gryffindor boys lived. There was Pettigrew's name. Clear as day.

"That's not possible," Flitwick said shaking his head. "Pettigrew is dead. Is it possible the map is malfunctioning? Who made it?" He flipped the map over. His eyes locked onto four names he never thought he would see again.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," George answered. "We don't know who they are, only that they must be pranksters."

Pranksters was a bit of an understatement, Flitwick thought. "Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and," Flitwick looked at Merlin, "James Potter. These were their nicknames when they were students."

Fred and George stared at Merlin, their mouths hanging open. "You're the son of Prongs," they exclaimed.

"Getting back to the point," Arthur said before Fred and George could get too excited. "It looks like Pettigrew isn't dead."

Professor Flitwick frowned. "Yes, that is strange. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for killing him and twelve muggles, on top of betraying the Potters. But if Pettigrew isn't dead…"

"Do you think Black is innocent?" Ron asked shuddering. He had heard stories of Black.

"I don't know," Professor Flitwick admitted. "It sure looks like he's innocent of murdering Pettigrew, but murdering those muggles and betraying the Potters? That I cannot say."

"Can you look into it?" Merlin questioned. He felt guilty for asking more from Professor Flitwick but Flitwick was the only one that knew everything. The only one he trusted other than Arthur and Ron.

"Yes of course. I will go to the Ministry over the weekend," Professor Flitwick promised.

"What do we do about Pettigrew now?" Arthur questioned. "I don't know about you two but I don't want to sleep with a grown man in my room."

"I will escort you five back to your dorm," Professor Flitwick said. "While I'm there I'll capture Pettigrew. If, Scabbers is in fact a rat he will not be harmed. If he is an Animagus, the term for someone who can turn into an animal," Flitwick added for Merlin's benefit, "then he will be trapped."

Professor Flitwick escorted the five boys back to Gryffindor Tower. Tonight, started out simple. Steal the stone so they could protect it. That was it. But now… now Flitwick had to deal with a possible traitor. He had a sinking feeling that if Pettigrew was still alive then Sirius Black may actually be innocent. He wouldn't voice he concerns until it could be proven.

Fred and George slowed down to match Merlin's speed. "Where do you guys go almost every day?" Fred questioned. Merlin frowned. "Almost every day you three disappear from the map. We managed to track you to the fifth floor and then nothing."

Merlin sighed in relief. For whatever reason this map couldn't see his room. Now that he thought about it, the map must not show places the Marauder's hadn't found. There was no way the four of them knew about Merlin's room. No one could get in. Merlin didn't answer them, and the twins didn't press him for answers.

When they got to Gryffindor Tower the Fat Lady was surprised to see Professor Flitwick along with five Gryffindor boys. "Cutting it a little close to curfew boys," the Fat Lady commented casually. Merlin knew better. She was fishing for information, information he was certain she wouldn't get.

"Excalibur," Fred said, ignoring her comment.

Merlin sighed at the password while Arthur grinned. He did love his sword. Merlin glanced at Arthur and rolled his eyes. Only Arthur would be excited over the mention of his sword.

The common area was surprisingly empty when they stepped inside. That was a good thing. Professor Flitwick didn't want others aware of what he was about to do. The less witnesses the better. The only problem now was Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, who lived in the dorm with Merlin, Arthur and Ron.

Professor Flitwick pushed the door open and sighed in relief when he saw Dean and Seamus were already asleep. He closed the door and turn to the others. "Fred, George go to your room. If this is Pettigrew, we don't want to spook him." Fred and George frowned but did what they were told. "You three get ready for bed. I'm going to stun Pettigrew and take him back to my office." The three nodded.

The three entered the room. They ignored Scabbers cowering in the corner, watching the three as if he knew what was going on. Flitwick entered the dorm once he was certain Scabbers was focused on Ron, Merlin and Arthur. "Stupefy," Flitwick cast, his wand pointed at the rat. Scabbers slumped down unconscious. Flitwick grabbed the rat by its tail and walked out of the dorm without a word.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked Merlin once the three were ready for bed.

"This is highly suspicious," Merlin noted. "Do you think your grandmother can look into Sirius Black's case?"

"I can ask," Arthur agreed. "I don't know if she will be willing. But I'll check. If Black is innocent, she will want to help." Arthur studied his best friend. "Get some sleep Merlin. You look exhausted."

"Good night Arthur," Merlin said before rolling over.

It took two full days before Merlin had a chance to talk to Professor Flitwick again. During that time the trio spent their free time with Hermione Granger. The first time they sat with her she had been speechless. Hermione had no friends and was instantly suspicious of anyone coming near her.

By day two Hermione was slightly more relaxed in their presence. She still didn't say much to them unless they asked her something but she wasn't worried they were going to hex her without warning.

"Hermione," Merlin greeted, sitting down across from her. He had gotten up a few minutes early because he knew Hermione would be here. Arthur and Ron were still asleep when he left.

"You're alone," Hermione just realized. "You're never without Ron and Neville."

"They were still asleep," Merlin said with a shrug. He failed to mention the three stayed in Merlin's room until well after curfew. Merlin had borrowed the map from Fred and George so they wouldn't get caught.

"Aren't you worried they will miss classes?" Hermione asked. Even if Merlin wasn't worried, Hermione was.

"No, the elves will get them up," Merlin answered. He made a mental note to have Mipsy wake them if they weren't up. It wasn't the elves jobs to wake up kids, not that Hermione knew that.

"Elves?" Hermione questioned confused.

"House elves," Merlin clarified. "They're small, magical creatures that cook and clean."

"They're slaves," Hermione said horrified.

"Not slaves, servants," Merlin corrected.

"What's the difference?" Hermione demanded.

"The difference is slaves are generally treated poorly," Merlin said patiently. "Servants, namely house elves, are treated well." Merlin could tell Hermione wasn't convinced. "Hermione, house elves have to serve a wizarding family or they die. The bond between a wizard and an elf is the only way to stabilize their magic. If you try to do anything to help free them, all you will do is get them killed."

Hermione's face fell. "I still don't like it," she admitted.

"I know," Merlin said. He didn't like it either. Growing up as a servant he understood the house elves better than most. "But is it worth killing house elves in your misguided attempt to help them?"

Hermione didn't answer and Merlin knew he got her. Hermione would do whatever it took to help someone but she wouldn't do it if it got the house elves killed. She was a genuinely good person. It was quite refreshing to be around someone with no hidden agenda.

Merlin glanced up and saw Arthur and Ron hurrying toward him. That was good. It would save Merlin from having to call Mipsy. Mipsy had to be tired after last night and the poor elf deserved to rest.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Arthur hissed.

"You needed to sleep your highness," Merlin said with a cheeky grin. "Seriously though, I could tell how tired you two were. I was going to send Mipsy to wake you before class and bring you some food."

"What about you though?" Arthur asked confused. "Don't you need to sleep?"

"I'm used to getting little sleep," Merlin said with a shrug. "I'll be fine."

Arthur glanced at Hermione who was trying hard to pretend she wasn't listening. "Harry," Arthur started. Oh, how he hated calling his best friend Harry. It didn't fit him at all. "You need to try to sleep more, at least take a nap after lunch."

"I'll try," Merlin promised. "But there's no guarantee. I have a lot to do." He checked his watch. "Grab your food to go. We're going to be late for class."

Arthur and Ron stacked some toast on a napkin and followed Merlin out of the Great Hall. The group of three made their way to History of Magic, after first saying goodbye to Hermione. Hermione was finishing her breakfast before heading to class.

"I hate this class," Ron moaned in between mouthfuls of toast. One of the things he learned from Arthur was never to talk with his mouth full of food. He looked at Merlin. "Can't we skip and you just teach us?"

"Sadly no," Merlin said. He understood Ron's frustrations. Merlin had hated Binns when he was alive. Now he was even more boring. And since Binns was forever a ghost and unable to move on Dumbledore really couldn't replace him as a teacher. "I could teach you guys though," he added thoughtfully.

"Please," Arthur and Ron said together.

"Fine," Merlin agreed. Now that the stone was safely in his possession, he did have some free time. Although he still needed to make his potion…

"Great, I'm taking a nap," Ron declared. Arthur nodded in agreement.

Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He didn't blame them. There was more to the wizarding worlds history than the goblin wars. Binns wasn't even alive during the goblin wars so Merlin couldn't understand his obsession.

The trio took their usual spot at the back of the room. Ron put his head down and was asleep within minutes.

"When are you making that potion?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't know," Merlin admitted. "Possibly after the holidays. It will give me a chance to collect what I need."

"When are you planning on talking to Flitwick?" Arthur asked.

"Today if possible," Merlin answered. "I want to take him to my room." He paused when Binns looked in their direction, not that the ghost would notice them not paying attention. "Rowena has a room in the castle that I want to find."

"Did all the Founders have rooms?" Arthur wondered.

"Yes," Merlin replied. "Helga's room can only be accessed by a blood relative. Salazar's needs a Parselmouth. Rowena's can be accessed by anyone as long as you know what you're looking for. Godric's is the Headmaster's office."

"Why do you want to find Rowena's room?"

"The room is rather… special," Merlin said slowly. "I helped her create it. The room will become whatever the seeker wants. There are limits, of course. The room can't conjure food for one."

Arthur's eyes widened. "So, if I wanted a replica of Camelot's training grounds?"

"It would appear," Merlin finished.

Arthur's eyes lit up. "We have to find that room."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "You know It won't recreate the entire castle. There's not enough magic for that."

"I know," Arthur said not meeting Merlin's gaze. "But I need to get back into fighting shape. This will help with that. Plus, I know Ron wants to learn."

"Do you think it's smart teaching Ron to fight like one of your nights?" Merlin asked. "He's just a child."

"I started training when I was younger than him," Arthur pointed out.

"That was a different time," Merlin said. "It was your father that made you learn. We may have his best interests at heart but we are not his parents."

"It's his decision though," Arthur countered. "If he can decide to help us get the stone then he can decide to be trained."

Merlin didn't respond, mainly because he knew Arthur was right. Ron may be eleven but he could make his own choices. Just like Arthur and Merlin had.

"Fine," Merlin said with a sigh. "But you can't be too hard on him. We can't afford for him to get hurt. And, I would like Flitwick to be involved. He was a dueling champion after all."

Arthur nodded. "I can live with that." He pushed away his parchment. "I give up."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and words appeared on Arthur's parchment. "That's what you need to know for the year." Merlin's eyes flashed gold again as he made another copy for Ron. "You'll need to look up the info on your own."

"Thanks Merlin," Arthur said, relieved he didn't have to listen to Binns anymore. He scanned the parchment. "Did you really put me on here?"

"My history is studied every year," Merlin said with a shrug. "You're mentioned a little and Morgana is mentioned in later years. Most of what is learned isn't true," Merlin added with a frown.

"Like what?" Arthur wondered. This should be the one topic Arthur didn't have to study and they got it wrong?

"Like I was an old man, like Dragoon, when we first met," Merlin began. "The whole me and Morgana as lovers."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that's what the wizarding world thought. "What did the wizarding world think about me?" Right now he knew most of the wizarding world didn't care about him, simply because he was a Muggle. But there were those that appreciated what he had done. It was because of him that magic had no longer been banned in Camelot. It was something he was proud of. His father thought magic would destroy Camelot but in reality it was opposite. The kingdom had thrived. Arthur only wished he had been around to see it.

"Back in the time of the Founders you were revered by witches, wizards and Druids," Merlin said. "You made something like Hogwarts possible. You made people like me not be afraid of who they were." Merlin sighed. "But over time they stopped celebrating you. You simply became a muggle in the story of Merlin." Merlin shook his head. "I hated that. I hated hearing how you're nothing. We were prophesized to do such great things together and it became meaningless."

"I was also prophesized to return," Arthur pointed out. "Maybe someday the wizarding world will be aware of exactly who we are."

Merlin nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing." He glanced around the room, making sure no one was paying attention to them. He wasn't about to let anyone else know who they were. "When I got my memories back, I started thinking about who we were and why we were back now," Merlin began.

"Any theories?" Arthur asked curious.

"At first I thought it had something to do with me being Harry Potter. I have a lot of influence in this life," Merlin stated. "But now I'm starting to think it's less about me and more about you. You reunited Albion and now… I think you are here to reunite the wizarding world."

"Me?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "Why me? That makes no sense."

"Actually, it does," Merlin disagreed. "I was always there to help you do the right thing but I was never a leader. You were always the leader. Now I'm here to do it again. One day you will be Minister of Magic."

"Minister?" Arthur choked out. "I'm not cut out for that. You should be Minister."

Merlin shook his head. "I've always been your advisor. You are the leader. You will be the one to reunite the wizarding world, like you did Albion."

"But you're Harry Potter," Arthur protested.

"Exactly. I'm Harry Potter and I will use my influence to help you," Merlin exclaimed. "Just like I used my magic to help you back then."

"How exactly do you plan on getting Fudge out of office?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin shrugged. "We're eleven. I'm not worried about it right now."

After dinner Merlin made the familiar trek down to Flitwick's office. This time he was alone. He made Arthur and Ron get some rest. Arthur only agreed if Merlin promised not to stay out late so he could also get some sleep.

Merlin didn't bother knocking anymore. He simply let himself in. He was relieved to see Professor Flitwick at his desk, grading 7th year papers.

"Merlin," Flitwick squeaked. He hadn't expected to see the warlock. Although he shouldn't be surprised that Merlin sought him out. It had been a few days since they last spoke.

"Any news on the stone?" Merlin questioned, sitting across from the man.

"Dumbledore still doesn't know it's missing," Flitwick reported. "If Voldemort is in the castle there's no indication that he's aware the stone is gone."

"Good. The longer everyone is unaware about the stone, the better," Merlin said. "There's only a few weeks till we leave for the holidays. I plan to put the stone in my vault as soon as I can." He glanced at Professor Flitwick. "There's something I would like to show you, if you're willing."

"Show me what exactly?" Professor Flitwick questioned.

"Nothing bad," Merlin assured him. "I promise you will like it."

"Very well," Professor Flitwick said setting down his quill. "Where are we going?"

"Fifth floor," Merlin answered.

Professor Flitwick followed Merlin to the fifth floor. When they got to the abandoned corridor Professor Flitwick stopped. "Merlin, there is nothing here."

Merlin grinned at him. "There's plenty here." He stopped outside his room. "Don't you trust me Professor?" Professor Flitwick sighed and walked over to Merlin. "Open," Merlin hissed.

The door opened and the two stepped inside.


	11. Chapter 11

"Please, have a seat," Merlin said gesturing to the chair across from his. Merlin said down and waited. Professor Flitwick hesitated before sitting. He couldn't believe where he was standing. He had heard about secret rooms in the castle. He'd even heard rumours about Merlin having a secret room. But never in his life did he imagine standing here, with Merlin himself.

As his brain caught up with what was going on, he realized something. "You're a Parselmouth?"

Merlin laughed. "That was the first thing Arthur said as well. But yes, I am a Parselmouth. Salazar believes that all Dragonlords are Parselmouth's. Of course, there is no way to test it."

"This room," Flitwick said slowly.

"A gift from the Founders," Merlin explained. "Salazar did the password. He wanted to make sure only I could come in."

"But anyone related to him," Flitwick started. He was thinking of Voldemort who was also a Parselmouth. The thought of Voldemort with Merlin's things… he shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, it's true any Parselmouth could get in the door," Merlin agreed. "However, they would have to know where the entrance was in order to get in."

That did make Professor Flitwick feel a bit better. "Why did you want to show me this?"

Merlin leaned forward in his seat. "Simple, you're one of three people I can show this room to. Plus, I know you would appreciate the significance. There are books here you can only dream of. I will, however, tell you the same thing I told Arthur. The books cannot leave this room. If you ever want to come just let me know and I'll bring you."

Professor Flitwick didn't know how to respond. This was truly an honour. "Thank you Merlin," he choked out.

"Of course. Now, what did you learn about Scabbers?" Merlin questioned, getting to the real reason he wanted to speak to the professor.

"The Weasley twins were right," Professor Flitwick said. "The rat is in fact Peter Pettigrew. As of right now, I am… unsure how to proceed. It will be suspicious if I start digging into Sirius Black's trial." He looked at Merlin. "If my information is correct then Sirius Black is your godfather. If you were to dig into Black's trial no one would question it. It would simply be you wanting answers."

Merlin nodded. "Arthur talked to his grandmother but she wouldn't tell him anything. Over the break I'll make a trip to the Ministry, or perhaps I can speak to Ragnok and see what he knows." There was a pause. "What are you going to do with Pettigrew?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Flitwick admitted with a sigh. "For now I will keep him in my office but eventually we will need to do something."

"Like turn him over to the Ministry?" Merlin asked.

"That is a possibility," Flitwick agreed. "But you need to be careful. The wizarding world has been more or less peaceful for the last decade. I don't know how Fudge will react if that is challenged and find out a pureblood is innocent for at least one of his crimes…"

Merlin tapped his chin. "How hard is it to get into Azkaban?"

Flitwick stared at him. "Merlin," he started. He shook his head. "For anyone else it would be next to impossible. For you… it should be easy enough. Although you will be recognized as Harry Potter."

"I'll go as Dragoon, once I perfect that potion," Merlin said. He sighed. "I need to get to work on it. I won't have time over the holidays."

"What are your holiday plans?" Flitwick asked curious.

"Ron invited Arthur and I to stay for a few days. The rest of the time I'll be staying with Arthur and his grandmother," Merlin replied. Flitwick nodded. He expected nothing less. Merlin sighed. "I need to get back. I promised Arthur I wouldn't be out late." He glanced at Professor Flitwick, who was eying the books. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want. As I told Arthur, nothing can leave here. I don't want to risk anyone seeing my books."

"Thank you Merlin," Professor Flitwick said gratefully. "I think I will stay for a bit. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor."

Part of Merlin expected Arthur to be up and waiting for him. He was a little surprised, and perhaps disappointed, when he saw Arthur fast asleep. Merlin quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

Something was wrong. Merlin could feel it as soon as he walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore was staring at him though Merlin wasn't entirely sure why. He needed to find Helena. She was the most likely to have the answers he needed.

"What's with Dumbledore?" Arthur whispered.

"No idea," Merlin replied.

"Do you think he found out about the stone?" Arthur wondered.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. "But that doesn't explain why he is staring at me. It's almost as if he thinks I have something to do with it."

Arthur tensed up beside him. "Someone had to have told him," he began.

"Not necessarily," Merlin disagreed. "Helena wouldn't talk. Her loyalty is to the castle, and me. Same with the elves. They would only talk if Dumbledore specifically asked. No, he may be suspicious, or maybe hopeful, but he doesn't know anything."

After Arthur and Ron finished eating, they patiently waited for Merlin. Merlin shoved eggs in his mouth. Arthur shook his head. "I see your table manners haven't improved."

Merlin glared at him. "Not all of us are royalty sire." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin grabbed a stack of toast and they headed to class. "I don't know why I'm so hungry."

"How late were you out?" Arthur asked.

"Not late," Merlin promised. "I was in bed before midnight. I need to find Rowena's room so I can start this potion."

"Potter," a familiar, annoying voice shouted.

Merlin groaned. Ever since meeting Draco Malfoy on the train ride Merlin had done his best to ignore him. There had been many times Merlin wanted to tell him exactly who he was, though he knew Draco wouldn't believe it. Still he never had been more satisfied then when the Bloody Baron stood by his side during a confrontation. The look on Draco's face was priceless.

"What do you want Draco?" Merlin said with a sigh.

Arthur glared at Draco. Ron stayed silent knowing it was better if he said nothing. "You're an imposter," Draco spat. "I owled my father. You're faking a connection to the Old Religion. You're nothing like the great Merlin."

Ron and Arthur started laughing. "My connection to the Old Religion has nothing to do with you Draco. If you don't want to believe it then that's on you. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to class."

Merlin turned around and walked away, leaving behind a confused Draco. He was a Gryffindor and Draco expected him to act like it. What he didn't know was that while Merlin could fit into all of the houses, Gryffindor was the house he fit in the least.

As they approached their first class of the day, Charms, Merlin spotted Helena lurking in the hallway. It was obvious she was waiting for him as she normally didn't talk to the other students.

"Cover for me," Merlin requested.

Merlin walked toward Helena, not waiting for Arthur and Ron to confirm that they would cover for him. Odds are Merlin would still get detention, at the very least to speak to Professor Flitwick, but it was worth it. He needed to talk to Helena more than he needed a magical education. He already had a magical education.

"Helena," he greeted.

"Emrys, I apologize for finding you now," Helena said. "I needed to speak to you. It's urgent."

"Is it about the stone?" Merlin questioned.

"You know," she breathed.

"That Dumbledore knows the stone is missing, yes," Merlin confirmed.

"You know the stone is gone?" Helena asked shocked.

"I took the stone," Merlin admitted. Helena's eyes widened. "Now Dumbledore knows, right?"

"Yes," Helena whispered. "He checked on the stone before breakfast and saw it was gone."

"And he thinks I took it," Merlin surmised.

"No," Helena disagreed. "I think he wanted you to take it, or try to take it."

"Why?" Merlin asked. He needed to hurry up this conversation.

"Because you're Harry Potter and you're connected to the Old Religion," she answered.

"So, nothing specifically that I've done," Merlin said relieved.

"Yes," she agreed. "He watches you closely because of your ties to the Old Religion. He's confused since your family has no connection to the Druids."

Merlin looked to the classroom door. "I need to go. Thank you Helena."

"Goodbye Emrys," Helena said before floating away.

Merlin made his way into the classroom. "Professor , I…"

"Detention Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick interrupted. Ron and Arthur had filled him in and he was eager to hear what the ghost had said.

"Yes Professor," Merlin said automatically.

"Get with your friends on what you missed," Professor Flitwick instructed, not that it was necessary. Professor Flitwick had no doubt Merlin could do whatever spell Flitwick assigned.

"What happened?" Arthur hissed as soon as Merlin sat down.

Merlin shook his head. "Later," he whispered. There were too many ears around. "Now what are we working on?"

"Severing charm," Ron said gesturing to the cut-up doll in front of him. "Spell is Diffindo, not that it matters to you."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the doll was cut in half. "Oops," he said with a sigh. He hadn't meant to cut the entire thing.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed.

"My body is still young. I don't have complete control of my magic yet," Merlin said with a shrug. "It's happened a few times in the past." He glanced at Arthur, letting him know exactly how far in the past he was talking. Professor Flitwick came around and repaired the dolls so the class could continue practicing. He paused at Merlin's doll but didn't comment. "During my detention I'm going to speak to Mipsy about finding Rowena's room. I need that potion done before the holidays so I can use it when we return."

"I think the potion is a stupid idea," Arthur said. Merlin glanced at him. "You're the only person in this castle that has your magic but you're about to throw another person into the mix. The odds of them connecting the dots…"

"I'll figure it out later," Merlin said with the wave of his hand.

Arthur didn't agree with Merlin's decision but he didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time to argue, not with so many people around.

The rest of the class went by slowly. Merlin had mastered the spell with little effort. The rest of the class seemed to do just as well as he had. Well almost as well. No one had sliced the doll in half. It wasn't surprising though. Most eleven year old wizards didn't have the magical power for that.

History of Magic was the bane of Merlin's existence. Mostly because he lived through everything that was taught in the class.

_What's wrong?_ Arthur wrote on a piece of parchment. He slid it over to Merlin. Merlin shook his head and tried to pass the parchment back. "Merlin," Arthur hissed, refusing to let Merlin get out of talking to him.

Merlin sighed and took the parchment. _Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking how I lived through all of this and it pointless to be in this class._

Arthur laughed. He took the parchment back. _You never did say… how long were you…dead, or whatever you were?_

_I can't die,_ Merlin wrote. _I was… asleep until my soul was reborn, or something like that. It didn't go according to plan so I'm not entirely sure what happened. But to answer your question, I did my spell in 1891, exactly 100 years before I 'woke' up._

Arthur's eyes widened at the words. _Do you think it's a coincidence that you were reborn 100 years later?_

Merlin shook his head. _It's no coincidence. There's a reason I'm back now. I just don't know the reason yet._

_Voldemort? _Arthur wrote.

_Probably. But if it is Voldemort, why didn't I come back for the last war?_

Arthur frowned. He dipped his quill in to the ink and paused to think. _Perhaps it has something to do with the fact he didn't die the night he attacked you. There has to be a reason for that._

_You're right. That has been bugging me. How did he survive?_

_Any ideas?_

Merlin shook his head before writing, _No. I have no idea how he survived. Whatever it was…it had to be very dark magic. Darker than anything I've ever seen. Darker than even Morgana would attempt._

Arthur clenched his fist at the mention of his half-sister. _Are you sure? This sounds exactly like something Morgana would do._

_No_, Merlin disagreed. _Morgana was too confident in her abilities. She didn't think there was a possibility of her dying so she never protected herself from death. You forget Arthur, there was only one thing that could have killed her. She had no way of knowing I had a sword like that._

Arthur read the note several times. _You know her so well…How?_

_Kilgharrah explained it years ago. She was my complete opposite. The darkness to my light, the hatred to my love. At least that's how he explained it._

_Am I ever going to meet this dragon?_

Merlin glanced at Arthur. _Do you really want to? _Arthur nodded. _Over break then. During break I want to stop by my room and grab a book._

_You don't have time for that Merlin. We have fifteen minutes and we have Herbology. It's going to take almost half that time just to get to Herbology. _

Merlin glared at the parchment. Arthur was right. He didn't have time to go to the fifth floor and then to Herbology class in fifteen minutes. _Fine. During lunch then. _Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the parchment burst into flames.

At the start of lunch Merlin grabbed his book before running off to the Great Hall. The book was tucked away in his bag and no one would be able to get to it, which was a good thing because Merlin was certain it wasn't an approved book. He didn't like breaking his own rule and taking a book from his room. But there was thinking he needed to research and he couldn't spend the day in his room to do it.

"Did you get what you need?" Arthur asked.

Merlin opened his bookbag and showed him the book. "I did," he confirmed. "I'm going to go to the library after Potions class and check it out. I should have enough privacy there."

Arthur nodded. He took a bite of his sandwich. "Do you want us to come?" Arthur asked referring to himself and Ron who was sitting across from Arthur.

"Sure," Merlin agreed. "I may need you two to keep a lookout in case anyone comes near us. This isn't a good book to be caught with."

Merlin practically ran from the dungeons at the end of Potions class. Arthur and Ron had to sprint after him to keep up. "Slow down Merlin," Ron wheezed. "We can't keep up."

Merlin slowed to a walk. "Sorry. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"What is it about this book?" Arthur asked, gasping for breath.

"It's a book of the Dark Arts," Merlin answered once he was certain no one was near them. "The book is old and the Dark Arts in it are some of the darkest things I've ever seen. If I was found with this then there would be a lot of questions that I can't, and won't, answer."

"You think you can figure out what Voldemort did using that book?" Ron asked, shuddering slightly when he said Voldemort.

"I don't know," Merlin admitted. "That is my hope but the rituals in this book are so old, maybe too old for Voldemort."

"Can't hurt to check," Arthur said when he saw Merlin's discouraged look. "Even if we don't find out how he's done it, it will help rule out what he didn't do."

They found a table in the corner of the library. Arthur and Ron pulled out their homework while Merlin read through the book. Arthur was less focused on his homework and more focused on Merlin. Merlin would quickly read a ritual before aggressively flipping the page.

"Should we look for Rowena's room after you finish that?" Arthur asked. He didn't necessarily agree with Merlin's plan to bring back Dragoon but he would still help Merlin in any way he could.

Merlin checked his beat-up muggle watch. "Yeah we should have time to look for it. I don't know if we will find it though." He tapped his chin. "Last I remember it was on the sixth or seventh floor. But that was centuries ago."

"Are you coming Ron?" Arthur asked.

Ron shook his head. "I promised Fred and George I would play a game of Exploding Snaps with them," Ron said. "Let me know if you find the room. I really want to see it."

Merlin didn't need to finish the book to know what he was looking for wasn't there. Just as he thought, the rituals in the book were far too old and there was no way Voldemort would have learned them. He would speak to Ragnok about other possibilities, and books.

"Let's go," Merlin said tucking the book in his bag. He would drop it off on their way to dinner.

The three friends left the library and made their way to the staircase. When they got to the sixth floor they said goodbye. Ron continued up the stairs, a frown on his face, while Arthur and Merlin wandered down the hall.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Arthur asked.

"I… don't know," Merlin admitted. Arthur stared at him. "Don't look at me like that. The room changes. It becomes whatever the seeker desires. It makes it hard to find."

They were halfway through their search of the sixth floor when they heard some rattling from a cabinet down the hall. "What is that?" Arthur questioned.

"Dunno," Merlin said stepping toward the cabinet.

Arthur grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Don't move closer to it."

Merlin ignored him and continued to approach the cabinet. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the rattling cabinet shot open. What came out of the cabinet was the last person he thought he would see.

Morgana.

His former friend turned bitter enemy.

"You failed Emrys," she said in a low, seductive voice. "Arthur is dead and I remain. How does it feel knowing I won?"

"What the…" Arthur was stunned. He was staring at his long dead half- sister.

Morgana turned to face him. A second later she transformed into Uther Pendragon, Arthur's dead, magic hating father. "You're a disgrace Arthur," Uther hissed. "You're not worthy of the name Pendragon, or my crown."

"Idiot boys," Severus Snape hissed, walking up to the two frozen boys. He pulled his wand out and the boggart turned to him. It changed into the last person he wanted to see in this moment.

Lily.

"It's your fault Severus," Lily said coldly. "James and I died because of you. My son is an orphan because of you."

Merlin stared at the figure. He recognized her from faded childhood memories. This was his mother, Lily Potter.

"Riddikulus," Snape snapped. Merlin noticed the slight edge to his voice. Snape flicked his wand again and Lily Potter disappeared. He rounded on Merlin and Arthur. "What were you two thinking?"

"I heard something coming from the cabinet," Merlin responded. "What was that?"

Snape shook his head. "Idiot Gryffindors," he said under his breath. "That was a boggart. They show you what you fear the most."

It made sense. Merlin's biggest fear was Morgana coming back and Arthur dying again. Arthur feared disappointed his father. But why did Snape fear his mother?

"You should never confront something you don't know," Snape continued. "The key to defeating a boggart is laughter. The spell, Riddikulus, typically transforms your boggart into something funny. It's meant to make you laugh."

"Why didn't that happen with you?" Arthur asked. "It just disappeared."

"If you put enough power into the spell it will destroy the boggart," Snape explained. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now why are you two here?"


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin and Arthur shifted in their spots. Arthur looked to Merlin, hoping he had some explanation for why they were on the sixth floor. "We were…uh… we were looking for a room," Merlin said, silently begging Professor Snape not to pry.

"A room," Professor Snape repeated. He waited but neither said a thing. "Get to the point Mr. Potter. I do not have all day."

"A room to study," Merlin clarified. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "The library gets rather crowded and Madam Pince is always breathing down our neck." It was a lie. Madam Pince liked him and Arthur and Ron. They were respectful of the books and quiet.

"So, you chose the sixth floor," Professor Snape said slowly.

"Not many people come to the sixth floor," Merlin said with a shrug.

Arthur looked back and forth between the two. Was Merlin's plan going to work? Professor Snape turned his attention to him. Arthur mentally groaned. "Nothing to say Mr. Longbottom?"

"No sir," Arthur said. "Harry covered it."

"Very well," Professor Snape said. It was hard to tell if Snape believed them. "Dinner will be starting soon. I suggest you make your way to the Great Hall." The two boys nodded and turned to leave. "And boys," they turned, "next time do not confront something that you don't know."

"Yes sir," Merlin said with a nod.

Merlin and Arthur quickly hurried back to the staircase. They needed to drop off the book before going to dinner. "That was weird," Arthur wheezed. Merlin glanced at Arthur. "It's just Snape hated you, remember the first Potions class?"

"Yeah," Merlin said. Their first class Professor Snape called on him to answer some questions. He didn't know the answers and Professor Snape had taken points because of it.

"Well Snape was… almost kind today," Arthur said. "Plus, he didn't say anything about what he saw. He would know that Uther is not my father in this life seeing as he went to school with Frank Longbottom, yet no questions."

"I'll ask Professor Flitwick to keep an eye out, just in case he says something to the professors," Merlin said. They got to the fifth floor and made their way to Merlin's room. Arthur didn't go inside. He stood outside the door while Merlin dropped off his book. With the book once again secure they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Harry, Neville," Ron shouted when they got to the Entrance Hall. He ran over to his friends. "Thanks Merlin, you two are okay." He blushed. "Eh, you know what I mean."

"What's wrong Ron?" Merlin asked.

"When I was walking back to the dorm I saw these images," Ron whispered. "It was a woman with green eyes and long black hair. She was uh…very pretty." Arthur and Merlin froze. There was no way Ron could possibly know that. "Then there was this man. He was dressed up like a king or something. Then the images disappeared." Ron glanced at his two friends. "What?"

"We ran into a boggart," Merlin began. "The images you saw were our greatest fears. Morgana and Arthur's father, Uther."

"But, how did I see that?" Ron asked confused. "I've never seen them before. How would I know what they looked like?"

Merlin shook his head. There were too many people around. "We'll talk later," he promised.

Dinner was quiet and uncomfortable. Each of the three boys were lost in thought. Merlin was thinking about Ron. What he appeared to be experiencing was familiar and it made him extremely nervous. He silently vowed to not make the same mistakes he did the last time.

Ron was thinking about what he seen and what it had meant. He didn't understand what had happened. How had he seen Morgana and Uther? He didn't know what they looked like. Ron stabbed in potato in frustration.

Arthur, however, was thinking about his father. Since finding Merlin on the train and unlocking his memories Arthur really hadn't thought much about his father. Gwen and his knights sure, but not his father. But after seeing him, thanks to that boggart, Arthur couldn't think of anything else. Would Uther hate him?

Arthur already knew the answer. Yes, yes he would. Uther hated magic more than he loved his son. Arthur was certain of that. As much as Arthur had loved his father, he was glad he didn't have to deal with him in this life. The world was changing and there was no way Uther would have changed with it.

Hermione studied the three boys. They were the closest thing she had to friends. She watched as none of them spoke, which wasn't normal for them. They didn't even pay attention to each other. She wanted to ask about it but didn't. She wasn't close enough to them to ask questions.

Toward the end of dinner Merlin saw Flitwick get up and head out of the Great Hall. Merlin pushed his plate away. "I'm going to head to detention," Merlin announced. He leaned over to Arthur and whispered, "Meet me at Flitwick's office in an hour. Make sure Ron comes."

He nodded. "Sure. Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," Merlin said honestly. "I think I have to." The last time he kept something like this to himself it went badly.

Merlin made his way to Professor Flitwick's office. Like usual he walked right in, not bothering to knock. "Merlin," Professor Flitwick greeted.

"Professor, have you heard about the stone?" Merlin asked curious.

Professor Flitwick nodded. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore called a meeting first thing this morning."

"How did he react?" Merlin wanted to know.

"He was nervous," Professor Flitwick admitted. "He can't figure out how the stone went missing. He glanced at Quirrell a lot but Quirrell just looked angry."

"Quirrell, why would he…" Merlin trailed off as his eyes widened in horror. "Quirrell," he exclaimed. "Quirrell is working for Voldemort. Of course, why didn't I see it?"

"How can you be sure?" Flitwick questioned.

"His reactions to me using magic… He was jealous. The dark magic coming from his head. He's working for Voldemort. I'm certain of it," Merlin said.

Professor Flitwick wasn't convinced but he trusted Merlin's judgment. If he said Quirrell worked for Voldemort then he believed him. "What do we do?" Professor Flitwick asked. Did Merlin have a plan? If so, what was it?

"I don't know," Merlin said honestly. "I don't want Voldemort, or Quirrell, knowing that we know about them. I also don't want to put anyone in danger."

"We can't allow a Death Eater to be in this school," Professor Flitwick stated.

"I agree," Merlin said with a nod. "It will have to be after the holidays. Quirrell hasn't done anything yet so I imagine it will be safe until there." There was a knock at the door. "Must be Arthur and Ron."

Professor Flitwick got up to let them in while Merlin summoned an elf for tea and biscuits, and a calming draught, just in case. "What brings you boys here?" Professor Flitwick asked. Not that he needed to ask, they were always together.

"Merlin told us to come," Arthur answered.

Merlin nodded and stood. "Have a seat Ron."

"Is this about the images?" Ron asked. "Do you know what it is?"

"What images?" Professor Flitwick asked concerned.

"Yes I do," Merlin said ignoring Flitwick for the time being. "I have seen something similar to this once before, with Morgana."

Ron and Flitwick gasped. "Morgana," Ron repeated in horror. "So I'm evil?"

"No," Merlin said firmly. "Morgana…" He took a deep breath. "Morgana was a seer. She saw the future through dreams. She thought they were nightmares since they generally involved Arthur dying."

"A seer," Professor Flitwick repeated. "I don't recall hearing about a seer having visions."

"That's because this is a power of the Old Religion," Merlin responded.

"I thought people couldn't learn the magic of the Old Religion," Arthur said.

"They can't," Merlin said. "But it seems Ron was born with this power."

"Does that mean I can learn to do magic like you?" Ron asked excited at the thought.

Merlin hesitated. "Yes and no," he said slowly. "It is very possible you can learn the magic of the Old Religion. And yes, I will teach you. But you need to realize that my power is not an accurate representation of magic. My power surpasses what most can do. You will need spells to do magic." He paused. "You must take your training seriously. It can be extremely dangerous. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Ron promised. "Does this mean Arthur can use that magic too?"

"No," Merlin said confidently. "He never had access to magic before. The only reason he has magic now is because he was born to a family with magic."

"Are you sure Ron is a seer?" Flitwick asked.

"Honestly, no, not a hundred perfect sure," Merlin admitted. "But I won't know for sure unless I train him. These visions, they're so much like Morgana's…yet so different."

"We do have seers here," Flitwick pointed out.

Merlin snorted. These so called seers were poor imitations of the real thing. "It's not the same," Merlin said. "Most seers nowadays are fake. The real ones give prophecies but they don't see the future."

"You think I can see the future?" Ron questioned.

"Maybe," Merlin said. "Try to write down your dreams. They may come out like nightmares and if it is a true vision of the future you will always remember it."

Ron nodded. "I will," he promised.

"Before you leave Merlin, there's something I need to talk to you and Arthur about," Professor Flitwick said.

Ron looked between the two. "Should I leave?" he wondered.

Professor Flitwick shook his head. "You can stay Ron." He glanced at Merlin and Arthur. "Professor Snape mentioned the two of you had found a boggart. He also mentioned the forms they took." Merlin and Arthur's eyes widened. "He didn't know who they were. Just that it was two people he didn't recognize. He'll ask questions though," Flitwick warned.

Merlin sighed. "We'll deal with it, although I have no idea what to say. Do you know why Snape's boggart is my mother?"

"Lily?" Flitwick squeaked. Merlin nodded. "No," he said honestly. "I know they were friends in school but I don't know anything else. You would have to talk to Professor Snape, or perhaps Professor McGonagall. She was close to both of your parents."

"I will. Thank you," Merlin said gratefully. He yawned. "We should head back. Unless I'm still needed for detention."

Flitwick laughed. "No, go get some sleep. You boys look exhausted."

"Professer, professer," Hagrid, the Gameskeeper, yelled bursting into the office.

"What is it Hagrid?" Professor Flitwick asked calmly.

"There's another unicorn," Hagrid said after his breathing returned to normal.

"Unicorn," Merlin repeated his head snapping up. Arthur too, was surprised at the mention of a unicorn. "What about a unicorn?"

"Unicorns have been killed recently," Professor Flitwick answered.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged horrified glances. "How?" Merlin choked out.

Hagrid was reluctant to say. But that didn't stop Professor Flitwick. "We don't know exactly. It looks like a severing charm. The Centaurs had said there is some type of creature drinking their blood."

"What?" Arthur asked concerned.

Merlin stood and ran out of the room, with Arthur and Ron right behind him. Professor Flitwick and Hagrid ran after them after a minute. "What is Harry thinking?" Hagrid huffed. Despite his large size he was having trouble keeping up. Professor Flitwick was having an easier time but he wasn't trying to catch Merlin, he was simply following.

Professor Flitwick caught up to Arthur as they crossed the grounds. "What's going on?" Flitwick asked Arthur.

"Unicorns are a part of the Old Religion," Arthur explained. They slowed down as they got to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. "In my youth I killed a unicorn and caused a curse upon Camelot. It wasn't until I was ready to sacrifice myself for Merlin that the curse was lifted and the unicorn was reborn." He glanced at Professor Flitwick. "Merlin feels responsible for all creatures of the Old Religion. To have someone, or something, killing unicorns… he's going to take that personally."

It didn't take Merlin long to find the dead unicorn. He sank to the ground beside it. His hand rested on the unicorn's head. There was nothing he could do to help. Even his power wasn't that strong.

"Harry," Professor Flitwick said softly.

He didn't get a chance to say anything else. He heard the ground rumbling. Something was approaching and it wasn't Hagrid. Speaking of Hagrid, Professor Flitwick turned around and rushed off to send Hagrid away.

"Professer," Hagrid huffed.

"You should head home," Professor Flitwick told him. "I will get the boys back to their dorms."

"But…" Hagrid started to protest.

"But nothing Hagrid," Professor Flitwick said firmly. "You look tired. You need to rest."

"Okay," Hagrid agreed. "Be careful, Centaurs are restless. Send word if ye need me."

"Merlin," Professor Flitwick said moving to the boy's side. He could see tears falling down Merlin's cheeks. Arthur was right. Merlin was taking this hard. "Merlin." He put a hand on Merlin's arm. "The Centaurs are approaching."

Just as he said that an arrow flew past them. Professor Flitwick had been wrong. The Centaurs weren't approaching, they were already here.


End file.
